Mama Bear
by lovewriting18
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is murdered, and the next Minister in line is strict. He creates a law against anything other than traditional, from half-breeds to male pregnancies. At this same time, Percy finds out he's pregnant and must choose to either break the law and have his baby, or end it to avoid Azkaban. Summary's not very good, but please read! Rated M for a reason. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! I hope you all like it! Please read and review! This story has Mpreg in it, so if you don't like it don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and original plot lines belong to J.K. Rowling. I only create my own fun stories with them.**

"Another great save by Wood! He is unstoppable tonight! If he continues at this rate he'll break a Quidditch World Record!"

The crowd screams as Oliver blocks another quaffle, nearly falling off his broom to do so. He grins and waves quickly at the crowd, causing another scream.

"The snitch has been sighted! Both Smith and O'Reilly are after it! It's gonna be a close one! And it's O'Reilly giving Puddlemore another victory and moving them into the semi-finals!"

Oliver cheers and joins his team on the field.

"Nice job, Nell! That was great!"

"You too, Oliver! You were on fire tonight! What's gotten into you? You take some potion or something?"

"No," Oliver says, "I'm just excited. I'm happy, well rested, I don't know! I just feel great!"

His teammates congratulate him and they go to the locker rooms. Oliver quickly showers, grabs his stuff and walks out. He scans the now emptying arena and smiles when he sees Percy. Percy waves and hurries over to him.

"You played really well, Ol. Semi-finals! I'm so proud of you!"

Oliver hugs him, "Thanks, Perce. I was surprised when I saw you in the stands. I mean, you haven't been feeling well lately."

"I decided that I wasn't going to let my...illness get in the way of coming to see you play."

"Aw, thanks Perce."

Oliver kisses him quickly.

"Come on, let's go home."

Percy takes Oliver's hand and they apparate to their little flat in Diagon Alley.

"As wonderful as you played today, you need to be more careful. I saw you almost fall tonight." Percy says.

"I know. That quaffle was a little more to the left than I thought. I'll be more careful though, I promise."

"Thank you. I need you to be here and not recovering from a Quidditch accident. I can't...I just _need_ you to be extra careful."

"What are you going on about? You've never been this concerned about possible Quidditch accidents before. What's on your mind?"

Percy grabs Oliver's hands, "So, we've been together for about three years now. I mean, I know we're only twenty-two, but I think it's safe to say we're in a commited and good relationship."

Oliver quirks his brow, "Where are you going with this?"

"I saw the Healer today."

"What'd she have to say? Do you have some strange muggle illness?"

"It's strange alright, and rare, but definitely not a muggle illness."

"Well, what is it? Will you be okay?"

Percy looks up at Oliver with bright blue eyes, "Oliver, in seven and a half months you're going to be a father."

Oliver's jaw drops and his brown eyes widen.

"Ol?"

Oliver blinks, "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Bloody hell. Is that possible?"

"Yes. It's very rare but some male wizards are capable of having babies. I mean, all male wizards can with potion but without it's extremely rare. I think there's only eighteen known male pregnancies, including mine."

"Wow...we're having a baby..."

Oliver sits on their couch, "I can't believe it."

Percy sits next to him, "Well, you've got more than half a year to believe it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to tell our parents soon."

"How about this weekend, we invite our parents over for dinner and tell them?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Oliver kisses the top of his head. He touches Percy's stomach lightly.

"I can't believe our baby is in there."

"Me either."

"I love you so much, Perce."

"I love you too, Ol."

Percy cups Oliver's face in his hands and kisses him lovingly. Oliver wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss.

"Percy Weasley."

Percy cries out and pushes away from Oliver. He stares at the bright patronus two feet away form him.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know, but that's...Adam's patronus. He's Kingsley's assistant."

"Percy Weasley, we need you at the Ministry immediately. Mr. Shacklebolt has been assassinated."

**Here you go! I know it's short but I promise future chapters will be better! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate it! Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Percy runs through the Ministry, Oliver behind him. All around him Ministry employees panic, making it difficult for Percy to reach the Minister's office. When he finally does, a young witch grabs his arm.

"Oh Percy! I'm so glad you here!"

Percy stumbles after her as she pulls him into a group of people.

"Percy!"

He looks up and feels relief when he sees his father.

"Dad, what happened?"

"There was a young wizard who was being taken to his hearing. He broke away from the Aurors and made it all the way here. The Auror who managed to catch up to him heard him yell the Killing Curse, disarmed the man, but it was too late. Kingsley is dead and he didn't even see it coming."

"What? How did he not hear the commotion?" Oliver asks, "I mean, I know he was a little on the old side, but his hearing can't be that bad."

Arthur smiles slightly, "Kingsley would've enjoyed that comment. But I agree. It doesn't make sense that Kingsley would have been caught off guard. An experienced Auror himself...it doesn't make sense."

Percy looks around the room and sees small vibrations.

"Immobulus." he whispers.

"What?"

"Immobulus. I've only used it many times on my rounds in Hogwarts. I know the effects. This man must've used Immobulus. Where was Kingsley when this happened?"

Arthur looks around the room, "Dianne. Come here for a second."

A white haired witch walks over, tears streaming down her face.

"I could've stopped him. I should've disarmed him sooner!"

Arthur puts his arm around her, "No. You did everything you could. No one blames you. Now, Percy, this is Dianne, the Auror who witnessed this."

Percy nods, "Dianne, where was Kingsley?"

"On the floor."

"Where?"

"About a foot in front of his desk."

Percy walks over to the desk, witches and wizards moving aside for him. He sits in the chair, and feels a pang when he sees a picture of Kingsley with many of his fellow Aurors.

"Alright. Dianne, what exactly happened?"

"Um, another Auror and I were escorting him to his hearing, and he yanked his arms free of us and punched my partner in the face. Then he started running, pushing people out of the way. I ran after him. People were screaming, and the whole time he was casting spells, moving people out of his way, stunning them, everything. Finally, he ran in here. By the time I got in ear shot I heard him say the Killing Curse. I disarmed him but Kingsley was already dead."

"Did he yell the curse?"

"No. He just said it."

Percy nods, "Alright. Kingsley had to have heard the commotion. I know it is generally noisy here but the events of this afternoon had to have stood out. Kingsley heard people screaming so he got up out of his chair and..."

Percy's eyes catch a goblet on the floor. He feels the carpet next to him.

"The ground is wet. Whatever Kingsley was drinking had just been spilled recently. But how?"

"The desk is not proportioned correctly." Arthur says, "Kingsley always tripped on it. He never thought to fix it until he tripped but he was always in a hurry."

"So, Kingsley tripped, knocking over his goblet. In the few seconds that it took him to gain his composure and move he only managed to get here before he was hit by Immobulus."

Percy walks over to the front of the desk, Dianne pointing him to where they had found Kingsley's body.

"Oliver, walk outside, close the door, and then come back in, pushing it open as fast as you can. When you come back in pretend that you were firing Immobulus."

Oliver steps outside and closes the door. A second later the door flies open and he flicks his wand.

"How did the door open, Oliver?" Percy asks.

"Very easily. I barely had to turn the handle."

"Giving this young man enough time to burst in here and if his wand was already out all he had to do was yell the curse. He could've had Kingsley immobilized in a matter of a second or two."

Dianne nods, "It makes sense. If he had this planned the spell was on the tip of his tongue, and judging by what I saw he was very good at firing spells without even speaking them. Kinglsey would have been completely off guard."

"So, Kingsley is immobilized. Dianne had to have only been a few seconds behind him, and a few seconds is plenty of time for him to fire the Killing Curse. Kingsley collapses and Dianne runs in and disarms the man."

The witches and wizards in the room began whispering among each other.

"Wow, Percy. That was great." Oliver says.

"Logic. All you need to do is take a second to really think about how this could have happened."

"But still. That was amazing. With a brain like that you should be the next minister."

"Oh, Oliver. I couldn't. As great as that would be-"

"No, Percy, Oliver's right. You have a lot of talent. You could be the Minister one day." Arthur says.

"Well, thank you, dad. I think we should bury Kingsley and say our farewells before thinking about the next Minister."

"No can do, Perce. I'm sure you saw the chaos. We need to initiate a new minister immediately."

Percy looks at Adam, a tall, muscular, man holding multiple clipboards.

"Well then, who's next in line?"

"He should be here any minute."

Percy looks at Arthur, who shrugs his shoulders. A few people walk in and squeeze their way into the crowd.

"I wonder who this new Minister is going to be." Oliver whispers.

Percy nods.

A man walks in and the room becomes quiet.

"He looks like one of those damn inferi." Oliver breathes.

Percy elbows him and studies the man. He's tall and thin, almost too thin. His dark eyes have dark circles around them and his long, silver hair hangs in his face. His cheeks are sunken in and his lips have almost no color. His pale skin is almost transparent against his black robes. He looks at everyone in the room and Percy shudders when the dark eyes land on him. Oliver wraps an arm around Percy's waist and grabs his wand.

"Good evening. I am Theodore Alois Jameson, the new Minister." His voice resonates around the room.

Everyone stares at him. Percy swallows and takes a small step back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Minister. I am Adam Wolfe, your new assistant. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Adam steps forward and shakes the man's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. I am terribly sorry for what happened to Mr. Shaklebolt. I know he was a _great_ Minister, but I'll try to do my best to rule the Ministry with as much confidence and power as him."

"Welcome to the Ministry, sir. How about I introduce you to a few people while we clean up the room for you."

"That sounds wonderful."

Adam leads him around the room, introducing many nervous people. A few witches hurry around the room, picking things up and cleaning.

"That guy looks really unhealthy. Do you think he'll be here long?" Oliver asks.

"I have no clue." Arthur says, "Something doesn't feel right about him."

"Agreed. He's so...pale. And his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"We should keep our guard up. I'm sure he's probably fine, but until we know for sure..."

"And, this is Arthur Weasley. He is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and a wonderful employee." Adam says.

Arthur grabs the man's extended hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Minister."

Theodore nods, "Charmed, Mr. Weasley. I've heard about your family. Talented bunch, aren't they?"

"Yes. Very. As a matter of fact, Percy here was able to figure out how this plot to kill Kingsley was done."

Theodore looks at Percy, "Really?"

Percy nods, "Yes."

"Sir, this is Percy Weasley, your new Secretary." Adam says.

Percy shudders when he grabs his cold hand.

"Um, nice to meet you, sir. I look forward to working with you." he says.

The Minister smiles and Percy feels his legs start to shake.

"And...Oliver Wood? Keeper for Puddlemore United?" he asks.

Oliver nods and holds out his hand, "Yes."

"I've seen you play. You're a talented player."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you work here?"

"No, sir. I'm a...friend of the Weasleys."

"Oh? Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Wood."

"You too."

Adam clears his throat, "Alright. I think that was everyone. We should all get back to work now. Let's move!"

Oliver ushers Percy out of the office quickly.

"I don't think you should be his secretary."

"What? But that's my job!"

"I know, but he scares me. There's something about him...I don't think you'll be safe here. Now with the baby, I just don't want you to get involved in something bad."

"Oliver, I'll be fine."

Percy takes Oliver's hands and kisses them. Oliver pulls him into a hug.

"I just want you to be safe and I can't protect you here." he whispers.

Percy smiles, "I'll be just fine. You don't need to worry about me. Now, come on. Let's go home. I want to go to bed."

Oliver nods. He grabs his wand and they apparate.

**Here you go! Let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! If anyone is still reading this story, I apologize for the super late update. I just lost sight of where I wanted to head with this story...Anyway, if you're still out there, I hope you continue reading! I feel much better about how I want to continue so you can expect more updates after this! :D**

**P.S. I've also edited the first two chapters a bit, but nothing too major. Just a few grammatical errors and stuff. **

Oliver's eyes flutter open when his bed jostles. He yawns and rolls over, throwing his arm over the empty half of the bed. _Empty? Where's Percy?_ He rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Perce?" he calls out.

"In here!"

Oliver climbs out of bed and pads over to the bathroom. He pushes the door open and sees Percy on the floor, bent over the toilet.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. The healer says this is normal. Oh no..."

Oliver wets a rag as Percy vomits in the toilet again. He waits until Percy stands up and flushes. Oliver hands him the rag and Percy wipes his mouth.

"Better?" Oliver asks.

"I...I think so."

"Let's go back to bed. The sun will be up soon."

Oliver takes Percy's hand and leads him to their bed. They crawl in and Percy pillows his head on Oliver's chest.

"This is my least favorite part of the pregnancy so far." Percy says before yawning.

"It'll be over soon." Oliver says.

"Good."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?"

Percy looks up from his work and jumps when he sees the Minister standing inches from his desk.

"Minister Jameson?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. What can I help you with?"

"Would you mind putting my seal on all of these please? This is my first day on the job and I'm a bit overwhelmed with all the unfinished business that Kingsley left."

Percy takes the stack of parchment from the Minister, "I can get on that right away if you'd like, sir."

"Please."

"May I ask what these are?"

"Oh, just a few regulations. Some are older ones that are being modified, and there are a couple of new ones I added that I think will benefit the Wizarding community as a whole."

"Oh, alright. What would you like me to do after I stamp on your seal?"

"If you could give them to Mr. Wolfe that would be lovely. He knows what to do with them."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Percy nods and pulls out a pot of melted wax and the Minister's stamp. _We need to figure out how to do this with magic._

**_Knock-knock!_**

Percy glances up and smiles as Arthur walks in.

"Hello, Percy. How are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Alright. It's been a bit hectic out there. Many employees have requested a few days to mourn, and as head of my department I have to be here, so I get to pick up a lot of slack."

"I hear you. I'm loaded with work to."

"What's that you got there."

"Regulations from the Minister. I've got to put his stamp on each one."

"Oh, lucky you."

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is his first day as Minister. How is it he's already coming up with regulations?"

"He has to keep working, son. The Wizarding World can't afford to stop progressing because the Minister died."

"I guess I just didn't expect him to jump right in so quickly."

"This is what he's trained to do."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did my research last night. He was supposed to be Minister after Fudge. They were good acquaintances many years ago, but Scrimgeour had slightly more qualifications than Jameson. Anyway, after Kingsley there wasn't really anyone here that people really thought qualified for the job, so he was next in line. He gave up his work in Germany about a year or so ago, and has declared himself a stand in Minister until someone in this Ministry is qualified."

"Oh, so he's not permanent? And how come I've never seen him before, or heard of him for that matter?"

"No, he's not permanent, and he's been in Germany for the past ten years or so. He left the Ministry for personal reasons, and this is his first time back."

"Since he's temporary, is he allowed to make his own regulations? I understand that we need to move forward, but if he isn't going to be here forever, can he do whatever he wants?"

"He's Minister, Percy. He'll be here for a few years at the looks of it. Most of the qualified people died in the War, and it's going to take time to rebuild the line of succession."

"Alright. I see now. At least he's not permanent. He is one strange man."

Arthur laughs, "I agree. Anyway, I just wanted to take a little break and see how you were doing."

"Oh, dad, before you go, would you and mum be able to come to dinner at my place this weekend?"

"You and Oliver are going to cook?"

"Well, we're going to try."

"I'll have to check with your mother, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Alright."

"See you."

Percy smiles and goes back to stamping.

* * *

"Perce...how do you know if the chicken's done?"

"Is it pink in the middle?"

"Um...maybe? I don't know. I can't tell. The lighting in here sucks and there's too much juice."

Percy rolls his eyes, "Let me take a look."

He rinses his hands and dries them before turning to the stove.

"Oh...I see what you mean...um, maybe we should put it back in to be safe."

Oliver pushes the tray of chicken back into the oven, "Why aren't we cooking with magic? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Yes, it would, but that's only if you know what you're doing. I don't. You don't. We'd probably set the whole place on fire or something. And besides, cooking the muggle way is kind of relaxing. The food also tastes better to me."

"Whatever you say. What else needs to be done?"

"Pasta."

"I'm not touching that."

"Oh please, Oliver. All you need to do is boil water. I'll cook the actual pasta, but if you could start the water that'd be helpful."

"Alright."

Percy resumes making a salad while Oliver tenatively places a pot of water on the stove. He stands away from it and turns the knob.

"It won't kill you." Percy says.

"I know, but still...it freaks me out a bit, how quickly the fire comes out."

"And fire bursting out of your wand doesn't cause you to flinch?"

"Not at all."

"Oof!"

"Oliver, sweetie? We're here?"

"There's my parents. I'll be right back." Oliver pecks him on the cheek before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Hey, mum, dad."

"Hello, Oliver." His mum hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek, leaving a lipstick smear, "You've been avoiding us again, haven't you?"

"Avoiding you?"

"This is the first time we've seen you in months and you used to write once a week. Your owl the other day was the first one in weeks."

"Sorry, I've been super busy. One of our Chasers is in St. Mungo's so we've been busy training the reserve one and what free time I had I chose to spend with Percy."

"Still with that boy?"

Oliver looks up at his father, "Yes, dad. I mentioned in the letter that Percy and I were cooking dinner for you."

"I thought you two were just friends."

"We've talked about this before, dad. He's my boyfriend."

Mr. Wood grumbles to himself and looks at the pictures on the wall. Mrs. Wood wrings her hands and smiles at Oliver uncomfortably.

"You look great, Oliver. You know, you remind me so much of your father." she says.

Oliver and his dad look at each other, both tall, well built and unkept brown hair.

"I'm just a little more open minded." he mutters.

"What was that?" Mr. Wood asks.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just saying that I always thought I looked more like mum. She and I have the same nose and eyes."

Mr. Wood grunts a reply.

"Um, would you two like a drink?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely." Mrs. Wood says, tugging nervously at her red hair.

Oliver nods and turns to the kitchen.

"My parents here yet?" Percy asks.

"Unfortunately, no. Would they want wine or brandy? Well, all we have is brandy."

"Dad might not, but Mum will. She tells me after raising seven kids, brandy is her new best friend."

"Alright. I'll get glasses out for them."

Oliver grabs the bottle of brandy and four glasses. He turns to return to the living room and jumps when his parents are standing in the kitchen entrance.

"I could've brought it out there." he says.

"It's not a problem. I wanted to say hi to Percy." Mrs. Wood says.

Percy grins, "Hello, Mrs. Wood."

"How are you dear? You look a bit pale."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Dinner should be ready in about five."

"Wonderful."

Oliver holds out two glasses of brandy and his parents each grab one. Percy clears his throat.

"Hey, Ol, can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Percy mumbles something.

"What did you say?"

"Your dad's staring at me like he wants to kill me." he whispers.

"Ignore him. You know he hates everything about us."

"I know but-"

"Where's my boy?"

"Something smells delicious!"

Percy grins as his parents walk into the kitchen. He kisses his mum on the cheek and hugs his dad.

"How are you two?" He asks.

"We're fine. The question is how are you Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"I'm fine."

Molly quirks her brow before pushing past him to greet Oliver's parents.

"Hello, Molly." Mrs. Wood says, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you. How are you, Janet?" Molly asks.

"Much better now that Malcolm has retired."

"Oh, is that right?" Arthur asks, "How's retirement treating you?"

Malcolm Wood shrugs, "It's relaxing enough, but I miss doing the work."

"Alright, everyone, dinner is ready. If you could all take a seat at the table that'd be great." Percy says, "Oliver, come help me."

They brings dishes full of food to the table and everyone sits down.

"Did you two cook this yourself?" Janet asks.

Oliver nods, "Well, Percy did most of it."

"As he should." Malcolm mutters.

"What was that?" Arthur asks.

"Hmm? Nothing. It looks wonderful, Percy."

Percy smiles, "Thank you. Help yourselves."

Everyone fills their plates and eats in silence. Janet and Molly attempt to start conversations, but end up chatting among themselves. Arthur glares at Malcolm in between every bite.

"Percy, this was delicious." Molly says.

Janet nods, "Wonderful."

"And you did this all by yourself?"

"Yes. Oliver and I can cook a few things. This happens to be one of those things."

"That hit the spot, boys." Arthur says, patting his belly.

Malcolm nods, "I agree."

"So, Percy, what's the occasion?" Molly asks.

"Molly, who says Percy and Oliver need an occasion to invite us all to a wonderful dinner?" Arthur asks.

"No, dad, mum's right. There's a reason Oliver and I asked you here." Percy says.

He and Oliver share a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

Malcolm chokes on his brandy and Oliver slaps him on the back.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant. We're having a baby." Percy says.

"Oh, Percy! Are you sure?" Molly asks.

"Yes. I saw a healer not even a week ago."

"Oh, this is wonderful!"

Janet smiles, "Congratulations Percy."

"Isn't this wonderful Arthur?"

"No."

Percy looks at his dad, "Dad?"

"Percy, you had the day off today, so you didn't hear."

"Didn't hear what?"

"You know those regulations you stamped for Minister Jameson?"

"Yeah."

"One of those regulations banned any and all present and future male pregnancies."

**So, let me know what you all think? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Another update! :D I hope you all like it. :) Thanks again for sticking around. :)**

The world around Percy darkens. The voices around him are mumbled and he doesn't register that people have left the table. Someone grabs his face in their hands.

"Percy! Percy!"

Percy blinks a few times and looks at Oliver, "My baby..."

Oliver pulls him into a hug, "Percy, I need you to breathe for me. You're starting to really scare me. I need you to take a few deep breaths okay?"

Percy takes a shaky breath that turns into a sob, "Oliver! Our baby!"

"Shh...it'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you say it'll be okay? Our baby is against the law! We're going to have to get rid of it! I can't get rid of it!"

"Percy, no one said that you're going to have to get rid of it."

"Well we can't keep it! I'll be going against the Ministry if I do that!"

"Alright, Percy, I need you to calm down. It isn't good to stress with the baby."

Percy nods quickly and closes his eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out. Now come on, let's go sit you on the couch."

Percy follows Oliver to the living room and sits on the couch next to Molly. She puts her arm around his shoulders. Oliver sits on the arm rest next to Percy. Malcolm leans against the wall, glaring at the floor and Janet sits on the edge of a chair. Arthur paces around the room.

"Arthur, what are we going to do?" Molly asks.

"I don't know." he says, "I'm trying to think of the best way to go about this."

Malcolm grumbles something from his spot against the wall.

"What was that dad?" Oliver asks.

"Hmm?"

"You said something over there that I couldn't quite hear."

"I'm just not sure how the hell you let this happen, Oliver."

"Now, Malcolm-" Janet begins.

Oliver interrupts her, "How I let this happen? It's not like I asked for this to happen. How was I supposed to know that Percy was going to be one the rare male pregnancy cases?"

"Look at his family! The Weasleys have been spewing offspring for years! All they've had was boys until only a couple decades ago! It didn't click in your head that an unusual family would have something strange like a male pregnancy or something?"

"Strange? My family is not strange!" Arthur yells.

"Sure you are!"

"Alright, before you two start a row, we need to talk about what's important." Oliver says.

Molly nods, "Oliver's right. What's important is what we're going to do about this whole situation."

"Well, maybe you can talk to the Minister." Janet offers, "He might be understanding. Maybe his regulation meant that wizards who are currently trying to have a baby are against the law."

"Now there's an idea. Percy, dear, how far along are you?"

"Um...about seven weeks." Percy says.

"See? Now how were you supposed to know about this regulation seven weeks ago? I'm sure this new Minister will be very understanding."

"I don't know mum...there isn't something right about him."

"Oh nonsense! You're probably looking too far into the situation. You have work tomorrow, yes?"

Percy nods.

"When you get there make it a point to talk to the Minister and explain the whole situation."

"Okay. Dad, will you be at work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I can go with you if you'd like." Arthur says.

"Thank you."

Molly looks at Percy, her brown eyes full of love and warmth, "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little bit."

"Great. Well, now that's settled. The neglected dishes on the table have been bothering me."

Molly jumps up from the couch and scurries into the dining room.

Percy groans, "Mum. You don't have to do that. Oliver and I can clean up after you leave."

Only the sound of dishes clattering together is heard, so Percy hurries into the dining room. Oliver clears his throat and looks at everyone.

"Do you really think everything will be okay, Mr. Weasley?" he asks.

Arthur rubs his face in his hands and sits on the couch where his wife had previously sat, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Minister Jameson is difficult to read. I can't tell where he stands in anything. All we can do right now is hope he'll be as understanding as Molly thinks he will be."

"If he isn't?"

"Then we'll help you, Oliver." Janet walks over and kisses his cheek, "Your father and I will do our best to help you get through this. Right, Malcolm?"

Mr. Wood huffs but nods, "I don't like it. I don't like any of this. You two are young; you aren't married. I don't even like the fact that you're with guy. There isn't a single thing about this whole situation that I like, but you are my son. My only son. My only child for that matter. I'll do what I can to help you."

Oliver smiles, "Thanks dad, I think."

* * *

That night, after all the dishes were cleaned up and their parents had left, Oliver and Percy lie awake in their bed.

"Oliver?" Percy asks, his blue eyes wide and full of unshed tears.

Oliver nuzzles the back of Percy's head, "Hmmm?"

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I think so. There's really no way to prevent this. You're pregnant. What can the Minister do?"

"A lot of things. A lot of hurtful things."

"I'd like to see him try."

Percy whips around and faces Oliver. It's dark in their room, but Percy can feel Oliver staring at him.

"He's the Minister of Magic, Oliver. He can have me arrested, killed, tortured...anything he wants." Percy says.

"It's not like he can punish you for getting pregnant, Perce. This is a natural pregnancy. You didn't take a potion or anything. You didn't take anything, right?"

"Of course not. I would've talked to you about it."

"There we go. This pregnancy is completely natural. He can't punish you for something natural."

"But what if he can? He may not be able to kill me, but he can still order me to have an abortion."

"Isn't it too late for that? Like hasn't the baby grown a lot?"

"It has, but not in the way you're thinking. I'm only seven weeks pregnant. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but abortions are legal until about twenty weeks or something like that."

"Oh."

Percy snuggles closer to Oliver, "I don't want to lose our baby."

"You won't. Just talk to the Minister tomorrow and everything will be sorted out, okay?"

"Okay."

Oliver kisses him, "Now, get some sleep."

Percy nods and closes his eyes. Oliver wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend. _Everything will be okay, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading this far! :)**

For the fourth time that morning, Percy finds himself rushing to the bathroom to vomit. He groans into the toilet and feels the bile rise in his throat. Someone knocks on the stall door.

"Excuse me, sir. You alright in there?"

"Y-yes! Oh...I'm fine!"

"Alright."

Percy hears the bathroom door open and close. He sits back and leans against the stall door.

"How did mum do this six times?" he asks himself.

Slowly he pushes himself up to his feet and flushes before stepping out of the stall. He walks over to the sink and thoroughly rinses his mouth. He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns at the gray circles under his eyes. Percy pats his stomach.

"This is all your fault." he mutters, "Well, really it's your dad's fault. He's the one who got me into this mess. You're just doing what your supposed to do."

Percy straightens his robes and walks out of the bathroom. He hurries back to his office in the hopes to return to his work before his fellow employees notice his fourth absence.

"Percy!"

He stops and turns to face Arthur.

"Dad! How can I help you?" he asks.

"You ready?"

"Ready?"

"To talk to the Minister?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Yes. Let's go."

"Where were you coming from, son? You were walking pretty fast."

"From the bathroom. This baby is not letting me off easy."

Arthur smiles, lines crinkling around his blue eyes, "That's a Weasley curse, son. We are a very fertile family, but it's never easy."

"Great. Good to know."

"Well, here we are."

They stand outside of the large, wooden door. Percy suddenly has trouble swallowing. He wraps his arms around himself.

"I think I'm going to vomit again." he whispers.

Arthur squeezes his shoulder, "You're just nervous. I promise everything will be okay."

"I don't know...I hope so."

"Relax, Percy. All we're doing is talking to the Minister."

"Right. Just talking."

Percy knocks quietly then pushes open the door. He and Arthur walk in.

"Where's the Minister?" Arthur asks.

"I'm not sure..."

"Percy, Mr. Weasley, what brings you two here today?"

Adam jumps up from his small desk in the room.

"Since when do you work in the Minister's office?" Percy asks.

"Extra security. I want to work in here so I can add another level of protection on the off chance someone else is stupid enough to try and assassinate the Minister. How can I help you two?"

"Where's the MInister?" Arthur asks again.

"He had to step our for a moment. He told me to stay in here. Percy, are you feeling well? You look a little pale."

"Oh, I'm fine...So the Minister will be right back?"

"Yes. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes. I just need to sit down."

Percy sits on a leather chair and Arthur stands next to him.

"Minister, please! I can't do this!"

"I don't care. You are breaking the law. If you don't go through this you'll be sentenced to Azkaban!"

"But Minister, I had no idea three months ago that this would be illegal!"

"Well now you know."

"Minister, please! Reconsider!"

"Not a chance. My rules are final. Take him to St. Mungo's and tell them he needs to have an immediate procedure."

Screams are curses are heard through the open door. Percy looks at the floor with wide eyes.

"Wonder what that was about..." Adam mutters, walking out of the room.

"Dad?" Percy whispers.

"Yes?"

"You don't think that was about-"

"Don't panic yet. That might've been something completely different."

"It sounded a lot like it to me."

"Mr. Weasleys. What a pleasant surprise! How may I help you today?" Minister Jameson asks.

"Minister, Percy here would like to-" Arthur begins.

"What was all that about, Minister?" Percy asks.

Minster Jameson sits at his desk, "Hmm? Oh, you heard that? My apologies. Just the usual criminal trying to get out of his punishment."

"It sounded pretty serious. What did he do?"

"He violated one of my regulations. It very clearly states that any and all future and present male pregnancies are illegal. I don't care if you got pregnant months ago or last night. It's illegal. That man out there was being unreasonable. I offered to let him settle for a simple abortion, but if he continues being irrational and gives both my Aurors and the people at St. Mungo's a hard time then I'll have no choice but to send him to Azkaban."

"Azkaban? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Arthur points out.

"Absolutely not. Don't you see what these men are doing? They're harming the Wizarding World with their untraditional and impure ways. Our kind is based on tradition. Many of our activities and the way we go about things is very traditional. For example, we don't have television. We don't have television because it isn't a traditional form of entertainment. Male pregnancies aren't a traditional form of child rearing."

"Sir, I don't think you're making too much sense."

"What's there to make sense of? Male pregnancies, half-breeds, too many women in the work place...the list can go on and on. Don't you think the Wizarding World would thrive even more if we fall back on our traditional foundations? You see, the Muggles are all about building on top of their traditions and establishing new traditions but there's always so much conflict. Maintaining tradition is the key to harmony. Do you understand now?"

Arthur clears his throat, "Yes, sir. I think we do."

"Now, what can I help you with? You mentioned something about Percy?"

Percy lowers his gaze to the floor and tries to will his hands to stop shaking, "Um, Minster, would it be alright if I took the rest of the day off? I don't feel too good."

"Are you sure? Hmmm...you do look pale. You're also shaking."

"Yes. My dad came across me after I threw up for the fourth time today."

"Oh, dear. Yes, you take as much time as you need to recover. I need you to be at the top of your health."

The Minster walks around his desk and helps Percy stand. He keeps his hands on Percy's arms.

"I hope you feel better, Mr. Weasley."

Percy looks into the Minister's dark, lifeless eyes. No concern, no pity, no emotion.

"Um, th-thank you, sir. Ha-have a g-g-good day."

"You too."

Arthur grabs Percy's arm and pulls him out of the office.

"Is Oliver at home?" he asks.

"No. He works late today." Percy says.

"Go to the Burrow. I don't want you to be at your flat alone."

"Why not? Do you think something will happen?"

"I don't know, Percy. All I know is you're shaking and I don't think you should be alone. Go to the Burrow. I'll make sure Oliver gets word of it."

"Alright. Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen now?"

Arthur looks at Percy with sad, blue eyes, "I don't know, Percy. We'll figure something out. Just go home."

"Okay."

Arthur hugs him tightly before Percy steps into the fireplace to floo to the Burrow.

**Uh-oh! Guess the Minister wasn't as understanding as they thought he was going to be...**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! :D**

**_Pop!_**

Oliver apparates into a puddle outside of the burrow. He runs to the house, sweaty and with his Quidditch robes billowing behind him. He bursts in the door.

"Percy! Percy, where are you!"

"Calm down, Oliver. He's in the living room."

Oliver looks over at Ginny Weasley. She gives him a strange look over her cup of tea.

"Why the panic anyway?" she asks.

"Your dad messaged me at work and said that Percy would be here after an incident at work. We both know that Percy is incredibly stubborn and he would only agree to come here if he felt that our flat wouldn't be safe or something."

Oliver runs through the house until he gets to the living room. He finds Percy sitting on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the floor.

"Oh, Percy!"

Oliver sits next to him and puts his arm around Percy's shaking body.

"Perce, you're shaking. What happened?" he asks.

"I don't feel well." Percy whispers.

"Oh. Are you ill?"

"No. This baby's been giving me a hard time today. I've had morning sickness all day."

"Oh, I see. Okay. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No. Mum's taking care of everything."

_Taking care of everything?_ "Well that's good. Your dad contacted me while I was at work and he sounded worried. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Dad had every right to be worried."

"What does that mean?"

Percy shakes his head and buries his face in his arms. Oliver strokes Percy's red curls.

"Oh, I almost forgot, did you talk to the Minister today?"

Oliver jumps when Percy lets out a loud sob.

"Perce?"

"Don't worry too much, Oliver. He's had a tough day."

Oliver looks up as Molly hurries in, a cup of steaming liquid in her hands.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this. It'll help you feel better."

Percy takes the offered cup with shaking hands.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"I spoke to the Minister today."

"And how did that go?"

Tears drip from Percy's eyes, "I couldn't tell him about the baby."

"Why not?"

"Because right before I did I heard another Wizard being forced by the Minister himself to get rid of his baby."

"What?"

"Minister Jameson is forcing men to either have an abortion or have an abortion then go to Azkaban."

"That's...he can't do that!" Oliver looks at Molly, "Can he?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't think it's right, but he is the Minister. What he says goes."

"But that's not fair!"

"When it comes to the Wizarding World, there are a lot of things that aren't fair, Oliver. You know this. Percy knows this. We all do."

"But we can't get rid of the baby."

"We have to, Oliver!" Percy exclaims.

"Percy-"

"If I have this baby it'll be against the law! You and I will be felons! We have to get rid of it before it's too late!"

"Percy, please."

"Please what? You and I both know that there's nothing more we can do! Tomorrow, we're going to the hospital."

"Tomorrow? Don't you think you're being too rash about this?"

"No. The sooner we get this done the less time I'll have to get attached. It'll be easier for everyone if we just get it done tomorrow. Now, I've had a long day. I'm going to bed."

Percy marches past his mother and out of the room. Oliver hears his footsteps as he stomps up the stairs.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight, Oliver. You know where Percy's room is."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Oliver walks up the stairs and to Percy's room. He knocks lightly before coming in.

"Get some rest, Ol. We should get up early so we can get there before there's a lot of patients."

"You aren't really going to go through with this, are you?" Oliver asks.

"We have no choice. It's the only way."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Please don't argue. I'm too tired to argue. Let's just go to sleep."

They strip down to their underwear and climb into Percy's old bed.

"Remember the time I snuck over to your house the summer after sixth year?" Oliver asks.

Percy smiles, "Of course I do. I remember you on your broom knocking on my window in the middle of the night."

"You were awake reading. You tried to ignore me, but I just kept knocking louder until you let me in."

"You got me in trouble that summer. I snuck you in and let you sleep in my bed. Even though we were just friends at the time my parents thought something had happened."

"I'll never forget the look on your dad's face when he found us both squeezed into your bed."

"He looked ready to kill you. I had never seen you move that fast in the morning before. You were out the window and flying away in the matter of a few seconds."

"I didn't want to wait to see if he'd kill me."

"That night is the reason my parents got me a bigger bed. Did you know that?"

"No I did not."

"Yep. When I went to bed that night my bed was a little bigger."

"I should've come back another night."

"You probably would've gotten killed if you came back."

Oliver grins, "Yeah, probably."

"And that wouldn't have been good."

"I agree."

They lie in silence for a moment.

"Are we really going to do this tomorrow?" Oliver asks.

He feels Percy tense in his arms, "Yes. It's the only way."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Oliver, please don't start."

"I know you don't want to do this. I saw you the other day. You were looking in the mirror, touching your belly, and you were talking to it. I couldn't tell what you were saying, but I know it was good things because your voice was really soft and soothing. You've already gotten attached and so have I."

"Which is why we need to do this tomorrow."

"You keep saying need, but we don't need to do this."

"Well can you think of another way to avoid breaking the law?"

"Yes."

"And what's that?"

"We keep it."

"I think you misunderstood everything. If I choose to keep the baby, I'll be thrown into Azkaban. You probably will to."

"Not if they don't find out."

"We're going to hide from the law? Now I feel like even more of a fugitive."

"We'll be fugitives together. I'll help you. I'll protect you. Together we'll keep our baby safe." Oliver rests his hand on Percy's stomach, "I'm not going to let anyone take this baby away from you."

Percy feels tears prickle in his eyes, "I-I don't know Oliver. I don't want to go to prison but I don't want to give up my baby even more. I want to keep it. It's a part of us."

"Then will you help me help you keep the baby? Will you, Percy Weasley, break the law with me?"

"I will."

"Perfect."

"Just one question."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to do this?"

**Cliffhanger! We'll find out what they're gonna do soon! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for the wait! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! :D**

Weeks pass and Percy finally gets control of his morning sickness, keeping it only in the morning. Oliver forces him to go to bed early so he can get a sufficient amount of sleep to get rid of the bags under his eyes. Percy keeps a low profile at work, only talking to people he has to. He ignores the various men that come into the Minister's office and are ordered to go to St. Mungo's immediately to terminate their pregnancies. The only thing that he has trouble concealing are his cravings. He often gets strange looks from Adam on their lunch break when he dips sliced tomatoes, pickles, and carrots in a mixture of strawberry and chocolate paste. Thankfully Adam accepts the claim that this particular snack is a regular at the Weasley household. However, no matter how many stories he can come up with and how well he can conceal his pregnancy, the farther along he gets, the harder it is.

"Bloody hell! This is ridiculous!"

Oliver peers into their bedroom and bites back a laugh as Percy squirms on the floor, struggling to put his pants on.

"Is this the way everyone gets dressed now?" he asks.

"Shut up Oliver! This isn't funny! My pants don't fit!"

"Okay, come here. Let me help you."

Percy gets up and Oliver stands behind him. He grabs the ends of the pants and pulls them together.

"Suck in, Perce."

"I am!"

"This is...really...hard!"

"Ow! The zipper pinched me!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, just stop!"

Percy pushes Oliver away and grabs fistfuls of his red hair.

"I'm getting fat, Oliver! It's all your fault! You keep buying me all this ridiculous food I ask for!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. If I don't buy it you throw a fit."

"I do not! Only when you buy me food I don't like!"

"I'm starting to think that will never be a true statement again."

"This isn't funny, Oliver! I'm getting fat! I want to look nice for my parents dinner tonight but how am I supposed to do that if I can't even fit into my own clothes!"

"You can just wear mine."

"But your clothes are much bigger than mine! They'll fall off even if I've gained some weight!"

"No they won't, but I think I have some clothes that are too tight for me."

Oliver rummages through the closet before coming out with pants and a shirt. He hands them to Percy.

"Here, try these on."

Percy grumbles and takes off his clothes. He pulls on the offered clothes.

"Well, they fit."

"That's good."

"But they aren't...me."

"But they fit. That's all we're worrying about right now. Now, come on. Get your shoes on and we'll go."

Percy puts his shoes on and follows Oliver to the fireplace. They step inside and floo to the Burrow. They stumble into the Weasley Living room and Oliver catches Percy before he falls.

"Hello boys!"

Molly greets them and hugs each of them individually, giving Percy an extra long hug.

"You're getting fat, brother."

Percy blushes and looks at the Twins. Fred and George smile.

"You were always so scrawny." Fred says.

"But now you're nice and round."

"I guess Oliver likes them plump, eh, Gred?"

"I guess so."

_Whack!_

Percy looks on in amusement as both his mother and Oliver slapped a twin in the back of the head.

"They're teaming up on us, Fred!"

"Let's go, George!"

The Twins run out of the room. Molly shakes her head.

"They'll never learn to be considerate." she says, "Why don't you two sit down and get comfortable? Dinner will be ready in five."

Molly hurries back into the kitchen and Percy and Oliver sit on the couch.

"Is it too early to go home?" Percy asks.

Oliver chuckles, "Yes, it is. Now, we're going to eat a nice dinner, tell the family about the baby, have a nice dessert, then we can go home."

"Can we skip the second thing?"

"No. We should probably skip dessert though."

"Why? Mum always makes a delicious chocolate cake."

"But you're gaining..."

"Gaining what, Oliver?"

"Look at you. You aren't as skinny as you were. Maybe if you worked out with me-"

"Wonderful, Oliver! Maybe if I just work out with you I'll look nicer! I'm sorry that not everyone can have your body! I'm going to help mum in the kitchen."

Percy jumps off the couch and heads to the kitchen. He spins on his heel and glares at Oliver.

"And have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You aren't as toned as you were at Hogwarts, you fat arse!"

Oliver stares with an open mouth as Percy disappears into the kitchen.

"When did Percy get so emotional?"

Oliver looks up and smiles at Charlie Weasley.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Wood. What's up with Perce?"

"He's gained a little weight and now he's making a big deal about it."

"He's acting like Ginny. She gains like half a pound and she freaks out."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I. But other than that little episode, how are you two?"

"We're doing great. You still single?"

"Nope. I've got plenty of dragon friends."

"That's gross."

"That's not what I mean. But they're like women. They rage for no reason sometimes and they can be very stressful."

Oliver laughs and Mrs. Weasley calls them in to dinner. They walk into the kitchen and gather around the table. Mr. Weasley sits at the head, Bill on his right, Ron next to him, then Percy and Oliver. Mrs. Weasley sits at the other end. Charlie sits on Arthur's left, with Fred, Ginny, and George next to him.

"Looks great, Mum." Bill says, scooping a large spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Dig in, everyone!" she exclaims, holding a bowl of vegetables out to Oliver.

Everyone eats and chats with one another. Bill and and Arthur discuss work, Charlie tells Ron about dragons, the Twins torment Ginny, Molly tunes everyone out, and Oliver watches in amazement as Percy shovels forkful after forkful of food into his mouth.

"Hey, slow down, Perce." Oliver whispers.

"I'm hungry, Ol."

"I can see that, but breathe. Here, drink some water."

Percy takes the glass Oliver offers and downs about half of it.

"So, Percy, what's been going on with you?" Charlie asks.

"Oh, the usual. Work."

"Yeah? I have a friend who works there, Greg? He works in Dad's department. Do you know him?"

"I think so."

"He told me he thought you were really ill a while back. You feel better now?"

"Oh, yeah. I do. It was just a little spell."

"Well, that's good."

"Actually, now that you've brought it up, Percy's got something to say." Oliver says.

"Oh?"

Percy fixes his eyes on a crumb on his plate.

"What's up, Perce? Is this about you being ill?"

"Yes." Percy says.

"Is this like some incurable illness?" Bill asks.

"Oh, Merlin, Perce! Are you dying or something?" Fred asks.

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick!"

Percy jumps up from the table and runs out of the kitchen. Charlie looks at Mr. Weasley.

"Dad? What's up with Percy? Is he okay?" he asks.

"Your brother is just fine." Arthur says.

"When did he get so fat?" George asks.

"You know, I don't think he's fat." Ginny says, "Did you see the clothes he was wearing? They seemed a little baggy on him."

"Hmmm...I guess you're right. But he does look like he's gaining, right in the gut."

"Percy's not fat." Oliver says.

"Okay, not fat, but chubby."

"No, he's not chubby either."

"Then how do you explain the gut?"

"I have no clue, but he isn't fat."

Molly quirks a brow at Oliver. "You really have no idea?"

"No. Do you?"

"Of course I do! It's a little early to show, but I guess because he's a boy and doesn't have natural curves it'll show sooner."

"What are you-oh!"

Realization dawns on Oliver. A smile spreads across his face. When Percy walks back in Oliver rushes over and hugs him.

"Percy! This is amazing!" he yells.

"What are you talking about? Did Mum bring out the cake?"

"It's already happening!"

"Okay, I'm so confused." Charlie says, "Will someone please shed light here?"

"Yes, I agree." Percy says, "Would you mind explaining, Oliver?"

Oliver's smile widens and rests his hand on Percy's belly.

"It's growing." he says.

Percy's eyes widen and he looks down. "Really? Is that...?"

"The baby."

"I'm not fat...it's a baby bump."

"Our baby is growing inside of you."

"Percy's pregnant?" Fred asks.

Molly nods, "Yes. About three or so months now, I believe."

"Congratulations, Percy!" Ginny exclaims, running over to hug her brother and feel the bump.

"This is so weird..." Ron mutters.

"This is kind of gross..." George says, "Now we have factual evidence that Percy's been having sex."

Fred gags, "Who woulda thought?"

"This is going to take some time."

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Your brother is going through a hard time right now." Arthur says.

"Dad, didn't I hear that there was a regulation banning male pregnancies or something?" Bill asks.

Arthur nods, "Yes."

"But what about Percy? Did he get special privileges or something?"

"Nope."

"Then he's being illegal?"

"Yes."

"Percy's breaking the law?" George asks.

"Basically."

"Alright, Percy! Welcome to the fun side!"

George reaches across the table to shake his hand.

"Wait, Percy, you're breaking the law?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. I don't like any minute of this but I am." Percy says.

"But-"

"I just can't get rid of it."

"Getting rid of it is not an option." Oliver says, taking Percy's hand, "I am prepared to fight the Minister if it means keeping our baby."

"I wasn't suggesting you get rid of it or anything," Charlie remarks, "How have you kept it from him?"

"It's been very hard, but he doesn't have a clue yet." Percy answers.

"But, you're starting to show now. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can probably hide it under my robes for a while, but soon even those will become to small."

"Glamour charms." Ginny says.

"What?"

"A glamour charm. I'm not sure which one will work, but you can use one to hide your belly. You'll still feel the weight of it, but it won't show. There are also potions that do the same thing, but I can't imagine any of them would be good for the baby."

"That's a good idea. Thank you Ginny."

"Anything to protect my niece."

"I don't know the gender yet."

"I know, but it'll be a girl."

"It's going to be a boy." Oliver says.

"It'll be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Alright, before you two start a fight, let's forget about the gender until later." Percy says, pushing Oliver back into his chair, "On a more important note, you're all taking this news rather well."

"What did you expect?" Molly asks.

"Jokes, taunts, rude remarks and just something more. I don't know, I just didn't think you'd all be so calm about all of this."

"It's just a baby, Perce. It's not like we don't know anything about babies in this family." Charlie says, continuing with his meal.

"But I'm a guy."

"So? It's not like you're the first guy to ever get pregnant. If you were then you'd probably get the reaction you're expecting."

"But are you all really okay with this?"

Everyone nods and smiles at him. Percy smiles back and resumes his seat at the table.

"So, Percy." Bill says, "Now that you're a criminal, what can we do to help?"

"Nothing. I mean, Ginny's idea of a glamour charm will be really helpful, but I don't want you to get too involved. You could get into a lot of trouble."

"We already know. Technically we're just as much of criminals as you are. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to help you in any way that I can."

Percy smiles, "Thank you Bill."

"You're welcome. Anyone else? Aside from Mum and Dad, of course."

"Count me in." Ginny says, "It's kind of fun breaking the rules."

Ron shrugs, "I knew after my first year with Harry that I'd never have a quiet and trouble free life again, so I guess I'm down."

"Since you can't go to the hospital to make sure everything is okay, I have a friend who's a Healer who I know will help you if I ask." Charlie remarks.

"You might need some quick get aways." Fred says.

"And some treats to distract people." George adds

"And we're the kings of rule breaking."

"So we can give you some insight."

Percy and Oliver smile at the Weasleys.

"Wow." Oliver says, "Thank you all so much. This really means a lot to us."

"Don't mention it." Arthur smiles, "We're Weasleys. It's what we do."

"Now, let Operation Help Percy break a Wizarding Law begin!" The twins exclaim.

**I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! :D I hope you all like it. :)**

**I just want to give you all a heads up real quick on some news: My grandpa is really old and took a fall yesterday. He's perfectly fine and everything, but he's really unstable. So, my family and I are trying our best to always have someone there with him until he's a bit better. I will be at his place a few nights a week and in between school, grandpa, job hunting and what not, I will be extremely busy. I may not have time to keep up with my stories on a regular basis, and my grandpa doesn't have internet so I won't be able to post anything while I'm there. Basically, if I all of a sudden just disappear, that's why. Hopefully I won't, but if I do, that's where I am. This will also be posted on every new chapter I post today and over the next few days (if I can). **

**In the mean time, enjoy. :)**

"Good morning, Percy. I am Healer Donovan."

A large man with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes smiles as he holds his hand out to Percy. Percy shakes it.

"Hi. You're Charlie's friend?"

"Yes. You do look a lot like him...but a little cleaner. Not to say your brother is dirty or anything. You just look like you groom yourself on a regular basis. Charlie on the other hand...he lets himself grow a nasty scruff all the time."

"Yeah...he isn't big on personal hygiene."

"I noticed. We shared a dorm in Hogwarts and I used to pay him to shower or comb his hair."

"Really?"

"Really. I am not exaggerating."

"Wow."

"I know. Anyway, Charlie's informed me on everything and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Percy blushes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I know we aren't in a hospital, but I'm sure you realize that if we're in the hospital any tests I perform will be known by other Healers and your pregnancy will be known. So, we get to feel really illegal and do this in my house."

"At least we aren't in some abandoned alley or something."

"Exactly. Now...let's see. How can I do this..."

The Healer points his wand at his dining table and transfigures it into an exam table. Percy feels his face heat up when he sees the stirrups at the edge.

"Don't worry," Healer Donovan says, "You won't be using those. You might need them later, but not now."

"Later?"

"Yes. Sometimes in a male pregnancy the male creates a birth canal and female genitalia. If that occurs with you I'll have to do a vaginal exam-"

"Alright, alright. I get the point."

"There is nothing comfortable about this entire experience. Trust me. I did a male pregnancy once...I was grateful when the baby was born. Anyway, I will need you sit on the table. You may take off your shirt if you want, but it is not necessary."

Percy climbs on the table and pulls off his shirt. Healer Donovan performs a few tests to check Percy's blood pressure, lungs and pulse.

"You seem to be doing well, which is great. Any problems I should know about?"

"No."

"You smoke or drink?"

"No, for both."

"Have you had any surgeries recently?"

"No."

"Good. Has anyone in your family ever had a birth defect?"

"I don't think so."

"Now, time to check on the baby. You ever have a prenatal visit before?"

"Well, aside from finding out I'm pregnant, no."

"Alright. I'll just do a combination of your first two. I am going to perform a series of tests to see if your baby will have any sort of defects."

"You can check this early?"

"Yes. These tests are painless but tedious. Just bear with me."

Percy lies back while Donovan waves his wand over Percy's stomach. White clouds appear and quickly fade away.

"What does that mean?" Percy asks.

"It means that as of this moment the baby is healthy."

"That's great!"

"Yes, it is. Now, I need to thoroughly examine you. This is where things get awkward. First, I will need you to urinate in this cup and when you come back I am going to perform a spell that will reflect your insides and I will check to see that everything is where it's supposed to be. As a male, you have grown a uterus to hold the baby. Since this is a natural pregnancy there should be no problems, but I still need to make sure that everything is okay. So, here's your cup."

Percy takes the cup and walks to the bathroom. He does his business and returns, lying back on the table. Donovan mutters a spell and Percy feels a tingling sensation. He watches as the Healer stares at Percy's stomach, his eyes unblinking, completely focused and making small sounds of approval.

"Everything looks great. As a matter of fact, if I wasn't an experienced Healer, I'd say I was looking at a woman's uterus." Donovan says.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

"Eh...let's just forget I said anything. I told you these appointments are awkward. Now, how far along are you? Charlie said a few months, but I'd like to know the exact week if you can."

"Um...fourteen weeks, I think. It might be closer to thirteen."

"Alright. Now we can get to the fun part. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Listen very closely."

The room gets silent and Percy's aware of the blood pumping through his head. Donovan mutters a spell and Percy waits for him to say something.

"What exactly-"

"Shh." Donovan interrupts.

Percy listens and when he's about to ask what the point of him being quiet is he hears it. The faint sound of a baby's heart beat fills his ears. He starts to count them and tears fill his eyes.

"Is that..."

"Congratulations, Percy. It sounds to me like your baby has a regular heart beat."

Percy smiles and listens to the heart beat. _I wish Oliver was here..._

Healer Donovan waves his wand and the heart beat disappears and the tingling sensation in Percy's stomach stops. He sits up and puts his shirt back on.

"In a nut shell, everything looks great. You seem to be handling this very well and the baby is where it's supposed to be. Unfortunately, because we are not in a hospital we can't meet regularly. I will let Charlie know when I am available again and we'll work something out."

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"Anything for my friend's brother."

"I will pay you for this."

"You don't have to."

"But I insist."

"I won't take your money."

"How about free tickets to any Quidditch game you want?"

Donovan grins, "I might have to take you up on that."

"Let me know when you want to go."

"I will. Now, do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Here. These are for you. They are left over from my office. These may be of use to you, if not, toss them." He hands Percy two pregnancy books and four pamphlets, "A few of those are for regular female pregnancies, but the information is still helpful."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I will see you again soon, hopefully."

"Yes. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Percy steps into the fireplace and floos back his place. When he walks out of the fireplace he hears a soft pop and Oliver appears in front of him, sweaty and covered in streaks of dirt.

"Hey, Perce. How'd it go?" he asks.

Percy smiles. "Great! I got to hear its heartbeat, Ol!"

"You did?"

"Yes! It was amazing! The baby is perfect, I'm perfect, everything is just perfect!"

Percy drops his books and jumps into Oliver's arms. Oliver laughs and swings him around.

"This is great news, Perce."

"It really is. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"You know, I think we might be able to pull this off."

"I actually have to agree with you. Now, the only thing I want to pull off right now are your clothes. You stink."

"Then how about I go take a shower?"

"Perfect."

Oliver pulls off his robe. "And you know what would make it more perfect?"

"What's that?"

"If you help me."

Oliver winks and walks down the hall. Percy licks his lips before running after him.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello! I am back! My grandpa is recovering nicely but he still needs all of us there to look after him. We have made a schedule so I know exactly when I'm needed which makes updating a lot easier! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :D**

Percy sits behind his desk filling out paper work and sending it out of the office door. _So hungry...a few more and then I can go to lunch._

"Hey Percy."

Percy glances up at Adam. "Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Eh, I could be better. The Minister and I just went to St. Mungo's with a few Aurors."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently a healer's been helping Wizards who have gotten pregnant within the past few months."

Percy pales. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. The Healer was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban."

"Twenty years?"

"Yep. Five for each wizard he was helping."

"Isn't that a little excessive?"

Adam shrugs, "I don't know. It's what the Minister says though. It's gotta be reasonable if he says it, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"You feeling okay, Perce? You seem...strange. You're also a little paler than usual."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just incredibly hungry."

"You've been awfully hungry lately."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You usually skip lunch, but recently you've been eating a lot."

"Oh, um, yeah. Oliver's got me working out with him and I need to eat a lot to have enough energy to keep up with him."

"Huh. You know, you do look like you're toning a bit."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go get lunch. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Percy puts his parchment in a neat pile before following Adam out of the office. They walk through the Ministry until they reach a small cafeteria area.

"Hey, your stomach bothering you?" Adam asks.

"No, why?"

"You've been holding it all the way over here."

Percy looks down to where his hand lightly rests on his stomach. He quickly drops it.

"Oh, no, it isn't bothering me. Like I said, I'm just really hungry."

"Then let's get you something to eat."

Percy nods and breathes a sigh of relief when Adam steps in front of him to the lunch line. _I need to be more careful...Adam can be way too observant.  
_

* * *

That night, Percy comes home from work tired, sore and full of cravings.

"Hey, handsome." Oliver says, greeting him with a kiss.

Percy sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms around Oliver.

"Adam almost caught on today." he says.

"He didn't though, right?"

"Right. He just noticed that I keep holding my stomach. Speaking of..."

Percy points his wand at himself and his body slowly shimmers until he is no longer as thin as he is known to be. His belly lightly protrudes. Oliver smiles and rests his hand on it.

"Like this?" he asks.

"Just like that. I'm hardly showing and I'm already getting a sore back. These glamour charms are not fun, Ol."

"What do we have? A little more than five months left?"

"Yeah. Oh! Get this, according to Adam, the Minister caught a Healer who helped three men get pregnant and one other maintain his pregnancy."

"Really? Male pregnancy is that common?"

"Focus, Oliver. That is not the point."

"I'm just curious. I thought this was rare."

"It is, but in the past few years there has been a rise in potions and spells designed to allow a male to become pregnant. Now, back to the point. The Minister is seeking them out. He has spies and tips everywhere. We're going to have to be extra careful, Ol."

"You don't think he'd spy on you, would he?"

"Of course not...I think."

"What if he's listening right now?"

Percy's eyes widen, "What if he is? We're done! He's going to find out! Oliver, we're going to lose the baby!"

"Percy, calm down. I didn't say he was actually spying on us. I just considered it."

"But why consider it if you didn't think he could be? What if he has just heard everything and he's going to send us to Azkaban!"

"No, he's not. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought that the Minister could be spying on us. Let's just forget about it."

"I can't forget about this! How am I going to sleep tonight knowing that he could possibly be spying on me?"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Your brother and Harry are Aurors right? Let's have them come down in the morning to take a look around the place, okay? Does that sound good?"

Percy takes a deep breath and nods.

"Good. Now, you need to calm down. I've been doing some reading and stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know, it's just-wait. You've been doing some reading?"

"Yeah. I thought I could help you more if I understood what you were going through."

"So, you're reading for me?"

"Yes."

"That is so sweet."

"It is?"

"Yes. And you know what else is sweet?"

"Sugar quills?"

"Actually, yeah. That sounds really good right now."

"Good. I bought you some today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. They're in our room, on the dresser."

Percy's face brightens and he runs to the bedroom, pulling Oliver along with him. When they get there, he beams at the large box on the dresser.

"Thank you, Ollie!"

Oliver watches in amusement as Percy rips open the box and starts sucking on three of the quills.

"Slow down, Perce. I don't need you having a heart attack or something." he says, taking the box from him before he can shove more into his mouth.

"Sorry, these have just been sounding great lately."

"Then I did the right thing by buying you some."

"You really did. Thank you."

Percy kisses him and Oliver's lips tingle at the sugar.

"I can get used to this stage of the pregnancy."

"What stage is that?" Percy asks, licking his fingers.

"The emotional one. Not even five minutes ago you were hysterical and now you're perfectly happy with your sugar quills."

Percy grins and grabs another quill. He sucks on it for a few moments until he suddenly pulls it out of his mouth and lowers his eyes to the bed.

"Perce? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm not upset or anything."

"Talk to me, Perce."

"I don't want to talk."

Oliver opens his mouth to respond but stops when Percy looks at him with blue eyes dark with lust. Percy takes his hands and smiles.

"I don't want to talk. You're too sweet to talk to." he says.

"Then what-"

Oliver is silenced by Percy's lips pressed against his. He pulls Percy closer and kisses him for all he's worth. They stand there, hands roaming over each other's bodies and their tongues locked in a battle for dominance.

"Oliver?" Percy whispers against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I want you."

"I want you too."

Oliver pulls Percy's shirt off, quickly followed by his own. They reattach their lips and Percy's fingers fumble as they undo the buttons on Oliver's pants.

"The harder you get, the harder it is to take your pants off." He says.

"Well, my apologies. Next time I'll keep myself turned off while you take my pants off."

"Good."

Finally, Oliver's pants fall down around his ankles. Percy stares at Oliver's member, erect and ready for duty.

"You like what you see?" Oliver asks.

"Did it get bigger?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't complain if it did though. Come here."

Oliver hooks his fingers in Percy's belt loops and yanks him closer. Percy yelps as he slams into Oliver but happily kisses him. In the matter of a few seconds, Percy's pants are thrown across the room. Oliver admires Percy's length.

"Oliver, I want you now." Percy says.

"Needy, aren't you?"

"Very. You can't just do nice things for me and expect me to not want to properly thank you. Now, hurry up."

Oliver moves to walk to the bed but stops when he sees Percy drop to his knees on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"Because the bed is over there."

"It's like three feet away."

"But that's really far!" Percy whines.

"For someone who works as hard as you, you're incredibly lazy."

"Oliver! Hurry up!"

Oliver tugs the comforter off their bed and drapes it on the floor. Percy crawls on it and catches the pillows Oliver throws him.

"It's been over a year since we had sex on the floor." Oliver points out as he sits next to the floor.

"That's because we moved into a place with wood floors. Now stop talking."

Percy climbs on Oliver's lap and kisses him. He trails his kisses to Oliver's neck and behind his ear. Oliver shudders and lets out a soft moan. Percy smirks and alternates between sucking lightly and licking the spot. _Found it._ Oliver squeezes Percy and fidgets while Percy continues his actions.

"I can't take it anymore." he says and pushes Percy onto the floor, "I need you, Perce. Like, right now."

"I'm all yours."

Oliver smiles and kisses him on his lips before scooting down Percy's body. He tentatively trails his tongue up Percy's hard member before wrapping his mouth around it. A small moan leaves Percy's mouth. Oliver lowers himself and sucks harder, causing Percy's moans to become louder and louder.

"Oliver, I want you in me." Percy says.

Oliver doesn't hesitate to pull his mouth off him. Percy spreads his legs and closes his eyes in anticipation. When nothing happens, he opens one to peek at Oliver.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Where the hell is my wand?"

"I don't know. The living room?"

"I'll be right back."

"Wait, what?"

"I need to get my wand so I can get lube."

"Just suck on your fingers."

"That doesn't seem like it would be enough...I don't want to hurt you."

"Oliver, we've been having sex for almost two years now. I can handle you."

"But-"

"Are you really going to keep delaying sex?"

"You're right."

Oliver sucks on his fingers before inserting one into Percy. Percy sighs and his eyes close once again. A soft smile spreads across his face as Oliver's finger thrusts in and out of him. When Oliver adds a second finger, his smile turns into frown for a moment before returning to a smile. Oliver adds a third one and waits for Percy's nod before moving them. He thrusts, spreads, and wiggles them until Percy starts to squirm.

"I'm ready, Ol." he says.

Oliver nods and pulls his fingers out. Again, Percy closes his eyes in anticipation and again he peeks at Oliver when nothing happens.

"What now?" he asks.

"I need to go get my wand now."

"Why?"

"The lube."

"You don't need your wand for that though."

"Well I can't exactly suck my own dick, Percy. Believe me, I've tried. I am not that flexible."

"You're so difficult."

Before Oliver can respond, he's pushed back and Percy's mouth is on his cock. He lets out a loud groan as Percy massages the underside with his tongue. Percy relaxes his throat and takes Oliver all the way. He doesn't stop lowering himself until the rough hairs tickle his nose.

"Oh...Percy..."

Percy hums and pulls off until he's at the tip. He sucks for a few moments longer before releasing Oliver with a wet _pop!_ Oliver takes a deep breath.

"That was...you're really good at that."

"Thank you. Now, I think we're both ready."

Percy lies back on the blanket and Oliver follows him. Oliver positions himself at Percy's entrance and slowly pushes in. Percy cries out and keeps making little sounds of both pleasure and pain as Oliver pushes in all the way. He gives his lover a moment to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out.

"Faster." Percy whispers.

Oliver does not hesitate to oblige. His speed and force increase, causing Percy to writhe on the floor. He blindly reaches for his own throbbing member and strokes it in time to Oliver's thrusts. They rock together, letting out a string of moans and curses until finally, Percy throws his head back and screams Oliver's name in pleasure as he releases himself. Oliver follows not a moment letter, incomprehensible words leaving his mouth. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out flopping down next to Percy.

"That was..." he begins.

"Amazing." Percy finishes.

"I should buy you sugar quills more often."

They share a smile and Percy takes his hand. Oliver rolls over and strokes Percy's stomach.

"I still can't believe there's a baby in there." he says.

"Me either." Percy sighs, smiling as Oliver leans over to kiss the small bump.

**Just playing around with Percy's hormones. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here's the next chapter. :) It's another baby appointment. :)**

Percy and Oliver walk out of the fireplace. They dust floo powder off themselves and Oliver looks around the room.

"Nice place." he says.

"Well he is on a Healer's salary."

"This is some pretty nice stuff though. Like, look at the clock. Is it made of crystal?"

"Don't touch it! If it's made of crystal and you break it he's going to be very mad."

"Is he even here?"

"He should be, we have an appointment. Healer Donovan?"

There is a muffled scuffling sound. "Be with you in a moment!"

"Does he sound like he's up to something he shouldn't be?" Oliver asks.

"It is his house. He could be in the middle of something private. We are a few minutes early."

"I don't like the sound of it though. He sounded rushed. Are you sure this guy's reliable?"

"I'm pretty sure. Charlie has said nothing but good things about him. Stop worrying."

"I just want to make sure our baby is safe, that's all."

"I know, and that's very sweet of you, but trust me when I say that Healer Donovan is wonderful and he's the only hope we have right now. We can't afford to not trust him."

Oliver nods. "You're right."

"I know. Here he comes."

Healer Donovan hurries into the room, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Percy. You must be Oliver Wood. How do you do? I'm Healer Donovan."

Oliver grips the man's hand tightly. "Charmed."

"Alright, well, sorry about that. I was busy."

"With what?"

"Wrapping up."

"Wrapping up what? It sounded pretty important."

"It was."

"Is it something we should concern ourselves with?"

"No."

"Really? I think we should."

"Oliver, please." Percy says.

"No, no. He's okay, Percy. I understand his behavior right now. I can't tell you the details but believe it or not you aren't the only ones seeking out my help. I was with another patient. He's actually a previous patient of mine who got pregnant again and I'm helping him out as well. That is all I can tell you. I promised him I'd keep this a secret."

"And we will respect that, right Oliver?"

"For now."

"You're impossible sometimes."

"Alright, Percy. We've got a five month appointment today. I will be checking your vitals, weight, checking the baby's heart beat and making sure it's okay, and then if you two want you can find out the sex of the baby." Donovan says before transfiguring his dining table into an exam table. Percy sits on it and Oliver stands next to him.

"So, Percy told me you can get me free tickets to any Quidditch match I want." Donovan says.

"Maybe. It depends on the game, the date and how I'm feeling. Usually you need to approach me at least a month in advance." Oliver says.

"Then I better start looking."

"Yep."

"Alright, Percy. Remain as still as possible please. Okay, perfect. Well, you're doing great. You seem to be in perfect shape, as usual. You know, you actually seem to be in better condition than many of my female patients."

Percy smiles proudly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, lie back for me. There you go. Lift up your shirt, please. Now, Oliver, what I'm doing is a quick exam to make sure that the baby is okay. The white smoke will mean that it's healthy. If the smoke is gray or black that means that there is something wrong. The darker the smoke, the more serious it is."

Healer Donovan waves his wand over Percy's belly and Oliver lets out a breath he had been holding when he sees the bright, white cloud.

"Wonderful! Your baby is doing great! Now, before I do the big exam, Percy, have you been feeling okay? Has the baby been moving a lot? Are you feeling weak or sick or anything? Tell me about everything."

"I've been doing great. The baby hasn't really been moving, at least I don't think I've felt anything yet. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine. Most people don't feel the baby kick until around five and a half months or six months. You're just about five months, right?"

"Five months next week."

"There you go. In a few weeks you should be feeling a few kicks."

Percy grins. "I can't wait."

"But everything's okay?"

"Yes."

"What about you, Oliver? Is Percy telling the truth? Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Um, no. Percy seems to be doing fine." Oliver says.

"Great. Now, what I'm going to do is sort of project a screen here, if you want to come watch. We'll be able to see Percy's inside. You can see the baby and everything around it. I do this to make sure everything is growing properly and the baby is safe. Would you like to see, Oliver?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright. Stand next to me, please."

Oliver stands where he is told and watches in amazement as an image of Percy's uterus appears before him. He immediately sees a large head attached to a small body.

"That is so cool." he whispers, "That's our baby."

"You can see it?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, I can. I wish you could see this, Perce."

"What's it look like?"

"Well, he's got a huge head-"

"It's a boy?"

"What, oh, I don't know. Is it?"

"Would you two like to find out?" Donovan asks.

Oliver looks over at Percy who nods enthusiastically. The projection shifts and becomes a blur in front of Oliver. Finally it stills and Healer Donovan points to a small, fuzzy shape.

"Um...what is that?" Oliver asks.

"Genitalia."

"Geniwhat?"

"The sex."

"Are you sure? That looks like a blob to me."

"It's a penis."

"Penis? Boys have one of those."

"Yes. It's a boy."

"We're having a boy? Perce, we're having a boy!"

"We are? Are you sure?"

"I've been looking at ultrasounds for years. I can pick these out easily. Congratulations, boys. You seem to be having a healthy son." Donovan says.

"This is so exciting! He's going to be such a good Quidditch player!" Oliver exclaims.

"Or he's going to grow up to become Head Boy."

"Or both! He could be both Head Boy and Quidditch Captain!"

"Oh Merlin he could! He's going to be the smartest child Hogwarts has ever seen. Smarter than me, even!"

"He's going to be the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen! He'll probably become a legend!"

"Not probably. He will become a legend!"

"Perce, this is going to be great! I'm so happy I could just kiss you right now!"

Oliver runs around the table, grabs Percy's face and kisses him sloppily.

"We're having a baby, Ol. A baby boy." Percy whispers.

"We are, Perce. We're going to have the most perfect baby boy in the whole world."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Healer Donovan smiles and quietly excuses himself from the room when Oliver kisses Percy again. _They're so excited...I really do hope I didn't ruin their chances at pulling this off._

**What? Ruin their chances? Just who is Healer Donovan and what is he up to...You'll find out soon! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's the next chapter! :D I hope you all like it! :D Thanks for reading! :D**

"Oh, Percy, just look at you! You are absolutely adorable!"

Percy blushes as Mrs. Wood envelopes him in a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood."

"Call me Janet, Percy. Where's Oliver?"

"He should be out in a moment. He was just freshening up."

"He's being good to you, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. If I get any word that he's not treating you with all the love and adoration you and this baby deserve, I will personally-well, you don't want to know what I'd do. I can be pretty wild and unpredictable. Sometimes I don't even know my own strength! Isn't that right, Malcolm?"

Mr. Wood looks up from the Daily Prophet. "Mmhmm."

"Oh, he isn't even listening. Can I feel?"

Percy nods. "Go right ahead."

Janet beams and places her hand on Percy's belly.

"How far along did you say you were?" she asks.

"Twenty-Three weeks."

"Oh! How exciting! Isn't that exciting, Malcolm?"

Malcolm grunts a response.

"You know, Percy, my husband wasn't even excited when I was pregnant with Oliver."

"Really?"

"Really. He was so indifferent during the entire thing!"

"Lucky for me, Oliver takes after you. He's already planned out the entire nursery."

"Quidditch theme?"

"How did you know?"

Mrs. Wood laughs and shrugs. She stops when Oliver walks in.

"Oliver, dear! Percy told me you were freshening up."

Oliver looks down at himself. "I did."

"What do you call that...outfit you have on."

"Um...sweat pants?"

"They're ghastly! Never mind that, come here! Oh, I'm just so excited for you! You're more than halfway to becoming a father!"

She hugs him tightly and Oliver struggles to push her off.

"Yes, I'm excited. Clearly, you are more excited than anyone."

"Well of course I am! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Did Percy tell you we found out the gender?"

"No he didn't! Oh, tell me, Oliver!"

"We're having a son."

"Oh! A little boy! A darling little boy! Isn't that wonderful, Malcolm."

"Yes, it is. You finally did something right. The Wood name still has a future." Malcolm says, without looking up from his paper.

Oliver's smile tightens. "Thanks, dad."

"Yes, well, if you lot are finished with your shouting and jumping around, the reason your mother and I wanted to stop by so suddenly was to talk to you both about something very serious."

"Like what?"

"Percy, you should probably sit for this. We don't want any harm to come to the baby, although after what I have to tell you that might be a better option."

Percy wraps his arms around himself and sits on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"Now, when we stopped by a few weeks ago, you told us you were secretly seeing a Healer, yes?"

"Yes."

"What was his name again?"

"I was never sure of his first name, but his last was Donovan."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Now, as Oliver knows, a few close friends of mine work in the Daily Prophet so I can get my paper a day early if I want to. I've been requesting early copies ever since this whole pregnancy ordeal, so I am the first one who has tomorrow's copy."

"Dad, get to the point." Oliver says.

Malcolm sighs and turns the paper around. A large photo of Healer Donovan smiles at them. Percy quickly scans the bold headline.

**Healer Murdered For Promoting Male Pregnancies**

"What? How? We just saw him a couple of weeks ago."

"Apparently, the Ministry does surprise wand checks and they found on his wand a few spells specifically used for male pregnancies. Also, one of his former patients gave it away."

"Someone he was helping gave him up?" Oliver asks.

"No. Healer Donovan took the file from his old patient home and someone at St. Mungo's thought it was very curious and suggested that the Ministry check his wand. According to the prophet, he ran and was followed to his home where he put up a fight and Aurors killed him right there."

"That's not legal!" Percy exclaims.

"One of the Aurors, a Margaret Parkinson, claims that he was being unreasonable and detaining him had proven to be difficult. So, she had to resort to killing him."

Tears fill in Percy's eyes. "What are we going to do? A man is dead because of me."

"Percy, don't you dare start thinking like that." Oliver says, "It isn't your fault that this happened."

"How can it not be? If it wasn't for us-"

"He would still have gotten himself involved. You heard him when we were there. He was helping an old patient of his. This other patient had nothing to do with us. Don't blame yourself for any of this."

"Oliver's right, Percy. None of this is your fault." Janet says.

"He's dead...if I wasn't pregnant he wouldn't be dead."

"You don't know that."

"I think you should forget the fact that this man's dead." Malcolm says.

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"I think we should be more concerned with the reason why he's dead. He was helping you two with your pregnancy. Who's to say the Ministry doesn't know he was helping you?"

"Oliver! What if they know! They're going to come after us!"

"Percy, calm down. I doubt the Minister knows about us. He'd probably be here right now." Oliver says.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now, please, calm down. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

Percy takes a few deep breaths. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Perce. I don't know."

Oliver sits next to him and kisses his forehead.

"I do know that whatever we do choose to do we'll get through this."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I also know what you two should do." Malcolm remarks.

"And what's that?" Oliver asks.

"Do you work tomorrow Percy?"

"Yes." Percy says.

"Find out who else your Healer was helping. Chances are he's probably the Ministry's next target. Maybe learning more about him can give you some clues as to what your next move shall be."

Percy nods. Oliver takes his hands.

"Everything is going to be okay." he says.

Percy nods but neither of them can ignore the sinking feeling in them.

**:O :O :O :O :O :O :O**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Here's the next update! I hope you all like it! :) **

"Percy, can you come here for a moment?"

Percy looks up from his work where Minister Jameson is sitting. He gets up from his own desk and walks over.

"Yes, Minister?"

"I have an important matter to attend to in France this afternoon. I will only be gone for a few hours, I'm hoping. I could be gone for longer. Adam is coming with me."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"You're in charge until I get back. If anyone comes asking for me, let them know of my absence. If you feel that you can handle the issue yourself, then by all means go right ahead. If you can't, then don't worry about it. Leave me a note and I will handle it when I return."

"Of course, Minister."

"Thank you, Percy. I trust that you will keep everything in order."

"Thank you, Minister."

Percy returns to his desk and continues reading through various documents. He works silently for a couple of hours and tries to not to show too much emotion when the Minister and Adam leave. He counts to twenty before walking over to the Minister's desk. _Where would he keep Donovan's file?_ Percy opens the top draw and flips through the parchment. He does the same in the second drawer. _There's nothing here!_

Percy pulls out his wand. "Accio."

He waits for a moment and nothing happens. Then, the first drawer rattles violently. Percy opens it and a rolled up piece of parchment flies out at him. Percy yelps and grabs it out of the air. He hurries over to his desk and nearly crashes into his chair.

"Quickly quickly quickly. " he whispers.

His fingers scramble to unroll the parchment and when he does he finds a list. The list is about twenty-three items strong and nineteen of them are crossed out. He scans the list and realizes he's reading names.

_James, Terence, Nathan, Sam...these are all men._ Percy's eyes widen when he sees his name on the list with a question mark next to it, followed by Oliver Wood. There was a question mark next to his name as well.

"What the hell is this?" he asks.

At the bottom of the list a man's name is circled and underlined. _Remus Lupin...Lupin...Professor Lupin? I've gotta make a copy of this._ Percy quickly spells a copy of the parchment, rolls up the original and places it back where it belongs. He grabs a pot of ink off the Minister's desk and places it on his desk.

_**Knock-Knock!**_

"Who is it!"

"Percy, it's your father. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Arthur walks in and smiles. "How are you doing, Percy?"

"Fine!"

"I heard the Minister left you in charge."

"He did!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are. What's wrong?"

Percy takes a deep breath and hands Arthur the parchment. Arthur reads it and immediately tenses.

"This is not good, Percy. This is not good at all."

"What is it and why is my name on it?"

"You've remembered to use the charm every day, right?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand what this means!"

"Has Oliver come to visit you at work?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's important."

"More so than usual?"

"Yes. What are you going on about?"

"Percy, this list...don't you recognize any of these names?"

"A few of them. Why?"

"A couple of these men work in the Ministry. All of the men crossed off this list were expecting."

Percy's jaw drops. "What?"

"They were all expecting."

"How do you know?"

"Molly hears a lot of gossip in Diagon Alley."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes. I've done my own investigation and these men were all expecting and they were all forced to have an abortion."

Percy's arms wrap around his belly. "And why are Oliver and I on this list?"

"The Minister probably thinks that one of you is pregnant but he doesn't know who, so he can't act in case it's a false accusation."

"I thought Oliver and I did a good job at hiding our relationship though."

"Don't kid yourself, son. Everyone at the Ministry knows you're together."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How? You know what, that's not important. What am I going to do, dad? If I quit my job now it'll look suspicious, but the farther along I get the harder it is. The baby's moving a lot and sometimes my back hurts and I just want nothing more than to relax and talk to my baby, but I can't. The Minister is probably going to keep an even closer eye on me now."

"Only a few more months Percy and it'll all be over."

"I don't know if I can do this for a few more months."

"I know you can. You just need to keep your head up and make sure you remember that charm. Take care of yourself and everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, this is interesting."

"What?"

Arthur taps his finger on the parchment. "Remus's name is on here. He had a baby a couple of years ago, but I don't see why he would be on here...Unless he's pregnant again."

"Merlin it all makes sense! Donovan said he did a male pregnancy before. What if his old patient was Professor Lupin? What if he was helping him again?"

"I think you're on to something, Perce. Alright, here's what we're going to do. Remus and Sirius are in hiding-"

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?"

"Yes. It's a long story that I will tell you later. The important thing is, they're in hiding and your mother and I are part of a select few that know where they live. I'll have Molly contact Bill and Charlie at work, I'll find Harry and Ron and you contact Oliver and tell him to have him and his father meet us at the Burrow."

"When?"

"Later. Around eight. You'll be off in time, right?"

"Right. What are we all doing?"

"You'll see. I need to go floo your mother. You go back to work and try not to look so suspicious."

* * *

Around eight o'clock, Percy, Oliver, Arthur, Charlie, Harry Potter, Ron and Malcolm are all walking through a thick field.

"Why couldn't we just apparate outside of his front door?" Ron asks, swatting a few bugs from his face.

"Because apparating could harm the baby." Oliver says.

"Can it really?"

"Yes. I read about it."

"But still, there had to have been an easier way than flooing to that inn a couple miles away from his house. Why are they in the middle of nowhere?"

"Sirius is an ex-convict, Ron, and unfortunately not everyone believes he's innocent. He needs to stay hidden." Harry says.

"There had to have been a better place."

"You are awfully whiny tonight, little brother." Charlie remarks. "Your girlfriend depriving you of something?"

"She always is."

"Alright, gentlemen, here we are." Arthur announces.

He gestures in front of him at nothing.

"Dad, you're aware that we're staring at nothing, right?" Percy says.

"You can't see it? Hold on a second."

They watch as Arthur walks a few steps forward, knocks on an invisible door and talks to an invisible person.

"Why am I here again?" Malcolm asks.

"To help your future grandson." Oliver says.

"None of this would've happened if Percy was a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that had you been straight and Percy been a woman we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're right, we wouldn't, but this is the way things are, dad. How many times do I have to tell you before you'll understand!"

Before Malcolm can respond, the air shimmers around them. Percy gawks as the house appears before them. The door is open and in the door, Arthur is talking to a man with long, scraggly hair.

"Let's go." Charlie says.

He leads the rest of the group over to the small house. From inside they can hear laughter.

"Hello, everyone." the man says, "Harry, m'boy! It's been too long!"

Harry grins, "Hello, Sirius."

They embrace each other, then Sirius hugs Ron, Percy, Oliver, Charlie and shakes hands with Malcolm.

"Come on in. Remus will be glad to see you." Sirius says.

They follow him into the house and to the living room.

"Remus, we've got company." Sirius says.

Remus looks up at the group. He smiles, despite the weary look on his face.

"Evening, everyone. To what do Sirius and I owe the pleasure?"

"Percy, here, has something he'd like to show you." Arthur says.

Seeing the little boy sitting on Remus's lap, Percy hesitates before handing Remus the parchment.

"What is this? Who are these people?" Remus asks.

"It's basically a hit list." Oliver says.

"Teddy, go play in your room. Is someone out to kill me, and apparently you and Percy?"

"No. They're after your baby." Charlie points to Remus's swollen belly

"What?"

"That list is a list of men that had been pregnant and unfortunately are no longer that way. Some are in Azkaban and others are just miserably leading their lives." Arthur explains.

"So, if I'm this list because I'm pregnant then one of you..." Remus points to Oliver and Percy "...must be as well. Or is it both?"

Percy sighs before waving his wand over his body. His thin frame is replaced by a protruding belly, a fuller face, and an overall curvier figure. Remus raises his eyebrow and his green eyes brighten.

"Well, then. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Percy says.

"Well, I appreciate you bringing me this list. Sirius and I will be sure to keep our guard up even more now. I knew I was breaking the law, but I didn't know the Minister knew."

"He obtained your file from Donovan."

Sirius shakes his hand. "The Ministry has fallen apart. That man should never have been killed for doing what he thought was the right thing to do."

"He told us he was helping someone else as well." Oliver says, sitting on the coffee table in front of Remus, "Was it you?"

"Yes. He helped me before with Teddy. It's funny, he actually took a few courses in lycanthropic male pregnancies. Basically, he was the only Healer who truly understood me and when I got pregnant again I went to him. Before I could go in for my first appointment, the new regulations were published. He quickly removed me from the system and agreed to treat me privately."

"He never told us about you two though." Sirius added.

"Probably for the same reason he didn't mention you by name." Percy says.

"So, you didn't spill to anyone that he was helping you?" Charlie asks.

Sirius shakes his head. "No. No one knew. No one even knew we were pregnant again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What I'm not sure of is if I like your tone! Are you accusing us of something?"

Charlie rubs his temples. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry...it's just...he was a good friend of mine."

Remus nods sadly. "We understand, Charlie. He was our friend, too."

"Now that he's gone, what are you going to do?" Percy asks.

"Try our best to do this ourselves. Neither Sirius or I have the education for this, but we've experienced this once before."

"So, you're just going to stay in hiding until you give birth?"

"That's right."

"I want nothing more than to march right into the Ministry and kill him." Sirius says.

"Why don't you?" Malcolm asks. "It's obvious he's done nothing but bring emotional and mental harm onto your family and just imagine all the pain he's caused to all these other blokes and their families. Why not kill him? He deserves it!"

Oliver cocks a brow. "Since when are you so passionate?"

"I've always been passionate about this, son. I just don't choose to show it all the time."

"As much as I'd love to see justice come to that man, we can't kill him." Remus says. "I can't even leave here."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks. "Is it the pregnancy? You can just use a glamour charm like Percy."

"It's not the pregnancy. I mean that's part of it, but you have to remember that Theodore Alois Jameson is a traditional man."

"I'm confused." Ron says, Harry nodding in agreement.

"I'm not natural. If I were to step foot anywhere outside of our private and protected property, Aurors would be on me faster than you can apparate."

"What do you mean you aren't natural? Is it the whole werewolf thing?"

"Actually, no. It's because I wasn't born this way. I was changed and that's what Jameson despises. Had I been a natural werewolf then I could use a glamour charm, but sadly, not even a simple charm can protect me."

"That's terrible!" Percy exclaims.

"It's despicable! If you ask me he's the unnatural one! No natural and normal person would have his disgusting thoughts!" Sirius snaps.

"Sirius. Temper." Remus says.

"Well, since we aren't going to kill him, what should we do?" Oliver asks, "And yes, I'm including you two as well. I know neither of you can leave, but you can still help us out."

"I know, I know. I just don't think there's anything we can directly do."

"There has to be something."

"The only thing I can think of is to remove him as Minister, but the only way to do that is to have enough important witches and wizards vote to have him removed."

"That can't be too hard. We seriously can't be the only ones who disagree with the Minister's regulations."

"We aren't, but there are still too many Umbridges out there." Harry says.

"Umbridge?" Oliver asks.

"She is too devoted to the Ministry for our liking. As long as there are enough of her out there, we can't win."

"But are they really like that? Do they really follow every word the Minister says?" Malcolm asks.

"What are you going on about, dad?"

"I worked long enough to know that many people don't truly believe what they claim to believe. If you want my advice, I say you need to weed out the weak followers from the strong ones."

"Now, that's an idea!" Remus says, "I can think of a few people myself who don't truly think the Ministry is all that it says to be."

"So, it's agreed. We'll all work as fast as we can to find people who we can trust to side with us." Arthur says.

Everyone nods their agreement.

"Great. Now, as Fred and George would say, let's begin Operation Overthrow the Minster."

**Dundundun! And there's that chapter! Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to SiriuslyLoopyDora for the inspiration of the Remus/Sirius mpreg! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! This is pretty late...I know, but I'm really busy with school, work and family stuff. I'm trying really hard to update regularly, but I'm not going to make any promises to have anything up at a certain time. Anyway, we're a little more than halfway done with this story. Enjoy! :)**

As the weeks passed, they weren't having too much success. Many people didn't agree with a lot of Minister Jameson's regulations, but after seeing how drastically he enforced them, they were too afraid to act against him in fear of a life sentence to Azkaban if not immediate death.

The more people shied away, the more panicked Percy became. He began to worry that no one would support them. Sure, Remus and Sirius knew a few people and Arthur was able to convince a few others to be on their side, but a handful of people wasn't enough to stand up to the minister. Not having a strong support system was not doing a thing to comfort Percy.

"Ol, every day it gets harder and harder to conceal this!" Percy exclaims.

"Is the charm fading? I'm sure we can find a stronger one."

"It's not the charm, it's our son! He's not even fully developed but he won't stop moving! Every day he kicks me about a hundred times and it's not like I can hide the baby itself! Adam keeps giving me weird looks at work, and I'm sure the Minister's known something was up for a long time now."

"Percy, calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Who said I'm stressed? I'm not stressed, just panicking for the life of our child!"

Oliver puts his hands on Percy's shoulders and pushes him down to the couch.

"Perce, I think it's time you quit your job or something."

"I can't quit my job!"

"But it's getting harder for you to hide this and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

"I can't quit my job, Ol. Once this baby comes, we're going to need both sources of income. I know you're a professional quidditch player, but even you've admitted that you alone wouldn't be able to support three people."

"I know, but I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Ollie. I just don't know how much longer I can pull this off without drawing even more attention to myself. See? There he goes again!"

Percy takes Oliver's hand and places it on his round belly. Oliver smiles when he feels the little kick.

"We'll think of something, Percy. I promise."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"Take a break."

"Pardon?"

Minister Jameson smiles, causing Percy to shudder. "Take a break. You've been working nonstop since you've got here."

"Oh, I don't need to take a break. There's too much work to be done."

"As your boss, I'm ordering you to take a break."

"But-"

"Go."

Percy nods and gets up to walk out of the office. He smirks slightly when he hears Minister Jameson tell Adam that he should be more like Percy.

Percy walks around the Ministry, careful to keep his hands firmly at his side instead of straying to his belly. After wandering for a few minutes, he makes his way to the bathroom. When he walks in he stops in his tracks when he sees a man standing at the sinks, tears streaming down his face. Percy clears his throat and the man looks up quickly.

"Um, sorry. I don't mean to bother you."

"You aren't." the man says, his voice thick from crying.

"Alright. If you don't mind-"

"How are you doing it?"

"Excuse me?"

"How are you keeping it a secret?"

Percy pales. "Um, I don't konw what you're talking about."

"Bull shit! You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

Percy opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out. The man walks over to Percy and glares at him with bright blue eyes.

"You're pregnant." he whispers.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me. You have all the signs. Believe me, I know."

"You must have me mistaken with someone else."

"I know that you and Oliver Wood are having a bbay and you've been pregnant for a while but somehow you've managed to keep it a secret. Now, how are you managing that?"

"I'm sorry, but you're being ridiculous. I'm not pregnant."

"Stop being stupid! It's not like I'm going to tell on you!"

"I don't konw who you are! Why whould I listen to anything you're saying!"

"Because I want to know how you're able to pull off something I couldn't!"

Percy can feel his face soften as the man in front of him starts crying again.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

The man leans against the sinks again. "I'm jealous of you."

"Why?"

"You're able to fool the Minister so you can keep your baby. I wasn't so lucky. A few months ago, the Minister found out about my pregnancy, pulled me from my office and forced me to have an abortion. I begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't have any of it. I screamed and cried, but that didn't sway him."

"So, you had an abortion?"

"Yes. I was literally held down while they performed it. I fought so hard to keep my baby..."

Percy wraps his arms protectively around his belly. "And here I am, hiding and being able to keep my baby."

"How are you doing it?"

"Glamour charm."

"I wish mine could've been that simple."

"How did he even know? It's not like he can involve himself in your private life."

"Donor. I'm an Auror and I don't have time for a relationship, but I really wanted a baby, so I got a donor and those records are easy to find. The Minister found them, confronted me during work and you know the rest."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just lucky I wasn't as far along as I'm sure you are. How far, by the way?"

"About six and a half months."

"If I was that far, I wouldn't be standing here today. I probably would've ended up killing myself. Sorry, this probably isn't the best thing to tell a pregnant person."

"It's fine."

"I'm Terence, by the way. Terence Higgs."

"Percy Wealsey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to doing whatever it is you were going to do."

"Alright."

"And don't worry, your secret is perfectly safe with me. I think it's great that he doesn't know that there's a male pregnancy right under his nose. It's a good way to slap him in the face. Just like me and still working here. I'm sure he expected me to quit, but I won't give him the satisfaction. I want him to see me everyday and remember what he did. I want to be here when he goes down. I want to be the one to arrest him and throw him in Azkaban."

"Oh, you just got a little scarier."

Terence smiles. "I don't mean to frighten you. I just hate Minister Jameson with a passion. If I could I'd love to overthrow him and banish him from the Wizarding World."

"You can."

"Now who's being ridiculous?"

"No, you really can. We can use all the help we can get."

"Who's we?"

"My boyfriend, family and some other people. You can join us and once we get enough support we'll be able to overthrow him."

"Good luck with that. I'm sorry to be such a downer, but I've lost once already. I don't want to be part of a lost cause. See you."

Percy watches him walk out of the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and places his hand over his flat stomach.

"I guess it isn't all that surprising that he won't join you. He lost the game fair and square. You're nothing but a cheater."

**Percy's feeling a little guilty...what do you think will happen next? :O**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reading this story! We're definitely more than half way done at this point, but I'm still not sure exactly how many chapters are left. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Come in."

Oliver pushes the door open and smiles at Percy around the bag in his teeth. He balances the box in his hands and walks over to Percy's desk.

"What's all this?" Percy asks, moving aside the paperwork off his desk.

Oliver drops the bag from his mouth on the empty space. "Lunch."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I've been busy with practice and I thought we could eat together, if that's okay? You aren't busy are you?"

"Oh, no. The Minister and Adam went off to a meeting. I'm in charge today, so I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, you can do whatever you want? So, hypothetically, if you wanted to, you and I could, you know..."

"We could have sex in my office, which is technically the Minister's office?"

Oliver leans over the desk and his breath ghosts over Percy's face. "Are you asking me if I want to?"

Percy pecks his lips. "You're cute. What'd you bring me?"

"Well, I know you'll eat just about everything these days, so I figured it would be up to me to pick. I couldn't decide between Italian or German so I got a little bit from both. You get first choice."

Percy looks through the bag and box and pulls out various containers. Oliver grabs his share and they eat in silence for a few minutes.

"This is really good." Percy says, licking his fingers.

"Good. What does he think about it?"

"He likes it a lot. You know, I think he's going to be like you. I get the feeling he'll eat anything just like you."

"Then we won't have any trouble feeding him."

"Thank Merlin. I don't know what I'd do if we had to raise a picky eater."

Oliver leans back in his chair and smiles. "You'd go out of your way to buy him all the food he likes."

"I would, wouldn't I?"

"You would. I'm really excited Percy. Nine more weeks and he'll be born."

"Those nine weeks won't come soon enough."

"Excuse me? Is the Minister in today?"

They look up at the door and Percy can feel his smile fall when he sees Terence standing there.

"Um, no. He's not. He should be back soon though. Can I help you with something?" he says.

"He needs to sign these reports, that's all. I'll come back in an hour or so."

Terence leaves and Percy wraps his arms around himself.

"What is it?" Oliver asks. "Is he kicking you again?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Terence."

"Who?"

"That guy who was just here."

"What about him?"

"Oliver, why are we doing this?"

"Why are we doing what?"

"Hiding like this?"

"Are you talking about keeping the baby a secret?"

"Yes. Why are we doing this?"

"Because we both want to keep the baby. Why is that even a question?"

"Ollie, is it fair that we're keeping this baby a secret?"

"Yes. What's not fair is that we have to keep it a secret."

"But some men don't have the luxury of keeping it a secret. Some men were caught too soon and forced to get rid of their baby."

"What are you getting at?"

"Is it fair that we're over here hiding this baby from the Minister while there are a ton of men out there losing their babies? Male pregnancy only just started to become a common occurrence and all the men that successfully got pregnant have lost their babies. We're cheating the system."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it isn't fair. Where is this coming from anyway? Is this another mood swing?"

"Don't you understand, Oliver? Terence is one of those men!"

"How do you know?"

"He told me the other day. I ran into him in the bathroom and he knows we're hiding the baby, but he isn't saying anything. He was forced to have his baby aborted and here I am hiding like a coward!"

"Percy, you aren't a coward."

"I sure feel like one."

"But you aren't. Listen, what happened to Terence and all those other men is terrible, but you can't let that affect you like this. Yes, it's unfair that we're having this baby. Yes, we're cheating the system. All of those things are true, but think of it this way. We're doing this to help all the other men like Terence. We're going to have this baby and when he's born, we're going to fight the Minister and fix all the shit he stirred up. Okay?"

By this point, Oliver had knelt in front Percy. Percy smiles and wipes the tears that had been streaming down his face.

"You're right. I can't let Terence get to me. What happened to him was wrong, but no matter how wrong it seems to keep this baby a secret, I'm doing the right thing."

"Right. Just remember that what we're doing is an early step to getting things back to the way they should be."

"I'll try."

"And Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Oliver leans up and kisses him.

"Ahem."

Oliver jumps back and tries to hide his disgust as Minister Jameson walks in.

"Afternoon, Mr. Wood."

"Afternoon, Minister."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything? Percy, how were things while I was gone?"

"They were fine." Percy says.

"Good. Now I need your help organizing and filing all the documents Adam and I got from the meeting today. Then once those are organized, I need you to contact a few colleagues for me so we can discuss the documents and then depending on the discussion we'll need to make arrangements for meetings and such."

"I'm on it. Thanks for lunch, Oliver."

"Anytime, Percy."

Oliver glares at the Minister quickly before walking out of the office. Adam smiles at Percy.

"Looks like the Minister and I got back just in time." he says. "Who knows what you two would've done."

"Haha. Very funny." Percy says.

"Boys, we've got work to do." Minister Jameson remarks.

Percy pulls his chair over to the Minister's desk and grabs a stack of parchment. He looks through the first documents but stops when he feels he's being watched. He glances over at Adam, who's sorting through his own stack of parchment. He looks up at the Minister and flinches when he sees Minister Jameson staring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I ask your opinion of something?"

"Um, of course."

"Are you a supporter of male pregnancy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you support male pregnancy?"

"Um, well, I think that people should be allowed to have children any way they want. If it means that a male wants to give birth, or artificial insemination or using a potion or whatever, it's fine with me."

"Mmm...interesing."

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all. You've just been quiet about my regulation and I never got you opinion on the issue. I want you to know that I value your opinion, regardless of how wrong it is."

Percy grits his teeth to keep from rebutting. _Careful Percy, you might give something away._

"You know, let this be a lesson to both of you. You're both young and I know you're adults, but you haven't really been in the world all that long. Always value others opinions, no matter how wrong they are. You don't need to correct them, because in the end, those with incorrect mindsets will fall. They always do."

Percy struggles to swallow at Minister Jameson's harsh glare. Adam nods his approval of the Minister's statement before returning to his work.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" the Minister asks.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine."

Percy quickly looks down at his work. _He knows something...this cannot be good._

**Uh-oh! Stay tuned for the next update! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! :) Here's the next chapter! I think there's about five or so chapters left from this point. I'm not completely sure, but there's at least a rough estimate for you. Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

For the fourth time this morning, Percy stops his work as he feels eyes burning into the back of his neck. He looks up and finds Minister Jameson staring at him once again.

"Can I help you with something Minister?" Percy asks.

"I don't know Percy. You tell me."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Mr. Weasley, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you respect me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you respect me?"

"Of course I do. You're a highly respected wizard and you've clearly done well with your life to be in the position you're in."

"You see, you say that to me but I just don't feel there is any truth behind the words leaving your mouth."

"Well, Minister, I can assure you-"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not." Percy says, inwardly beating himself up at how weak his voice is.

"If you truly do respect me like you say you do, you'd tell me if you were keeping a secret wouldn't you? Especially one that might be, oh, I don't know, breaking the law?"

"Minister, are you implying something?"

"You tell me Percy. Is there anything to imply about?"

"No, not a thing. I don't mean to sound rude, but might I be able to go back to my work, please?"

"Of course. I just want to make sure my employees aren't deceiving me."

"Understandable."

Percy turns back to his work, but it isn't long before he feels someone else staring at him. He looks up and meets Adam's stare. They stare at each other for a few moments before Percy finally looks away.

* * *

Percy walks out of his office, stretching and rubbing his neck. His stomach growls lightly and he hums to himself as he walks to the cafeteria.

"Percy, wait up!"

He stops and turns, regretting doing so when he sees Adam run over to him.

"Yes, Adam?"

"May we talk for a moment?"

"Um, sure. I'm on my way to lunch though."

"I know, this will only take a minute."

"Okay."

"You have been acting strange lately. What's going on with you?"

"N-nothing."

"I just can't help but think you're acting very suspicious. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't have to talk to you."

Percy turns to walk away but Adam grabs his arm.

"What are you guilty of?" he asks.

"Nothing and if you touch me again I will hex you to oblivion!"

"You're awfully defensive. I've got half a mind to go to the Auror department and have you interrogated."

"You can't do that without reason."

"I do have reason though. You could be a possible threat to the Ministry. And besides, I don't even need one. The Minister himself knows that you're definitely guilty of something. What it is though, only you can tell us."

"I do not appreciate you accusing me without any evidence. Now, leave me alone."

Percy continues to walk away from Adam, resisting the urge to run.

"You can't hide forever Percy! We'll figure it out eventually!"

Percy ignores the gazes of other Ministry employees and makes a beeline to the bathroom. He slams the door behind him and kicks one of the stalls.

"They can't know." he tells himself. "I was so careful. They can't know. They're just messing with you Percy. There is nothing to worry about."

He paces in the bathroom, muttering to himself. A man walks in but then quickly walks out when Percy glares at him.

"You have less than two months left. Just keep it together for two months. You can do it, Percy."

He rests his hands on his flat belly. After checking to make sure he's alone, Percy points his wand at his stomach and watches as it grows. Almost immediately, the baby begins to kick.

"Calm down, little guy. Ow! That one hurt! Ow!"

Percy clutches his stomach as he feels a sharp pain. Another one follows and soon he's doubled over moaning in pain.

"Why in the bloody hell is this hurting so much? Stop kicking so hard!"

Percy takes a deep breath before slowly standing up. He cries out and bends over again.

_**Knock-knock!**_

"You alright in there?"

"Shit! Yes, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"I'm perfectly-fuck!-fine in here! I just need some-oh Merlin-some privacy!"

Percy lets out a long moan and stumbles over to the sink.

"That's it. I'm coming in there!"

"No!"

Before Percy can do anything, the door flies open and Terence walks in.

"You are far from alright, Weasley." Terence says.

"I'm fine. This will pass. He's just kicking very hard today."

"You're sweating and you look like you're in pain. There's no way a baby's kick can hurt that much. And why is your stomach exposed anyway?"

"I was just looking-oh my bloody fucking hell it hurts!"

Percy sways on his feet and Terence grabs him before he can fall.

"Alright, you're clearly not fine. We need to get you looked at."

"I can't go anywhere! They'll know I'm having a baby!"

"Well, then let's at least get you out of here, okay? Can you walk okay?"

Percy bites his lip to keep from crying out again, but nods.

"Alright. I'll put the glamour charm back on and then we'll go, okay?"

"Just hurry up."

"Alright, let's stand you up straight so I can perform the spell properly."

Percy takes a few deep breaths and stands up straight. He stumbles a few steps, but catches himself on the sink.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Percy asks.

Terence doesn't say anything, but stares at the tile.

"Terence? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh Merlin..." Terence whispers.

"What is it?"

Terence looks at him with wide eyes. "Either you just wet yourself or your water broke."

**Cliffhanger! :D So, what do you guys all think? Did Percy go into an early labor at the Ministry, or did he just wet himself? Anyway, you'll find out next week! :D Thanks again for reading! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! Another chapter! :D**

"What? I can't be giving birth yet! It's weeks early!" Percy exclaims.

"Then how do you explain the puddle of water underneath you?" Terence points at the ground.

Percy follows his point and his eyes widen. "I didn't even know my body could do that."

"Well it just did. We need to get you out of here."

"How are we going to get through the Ministry of Magic without being seen?"

"I have no clue, but we don't really have another choice now do we? Now stand still so I can give you a glamour charm."

In a moment, Percy's belly is shrunk and he is his thin self again. Terence wraps an arm around him and starts leading him to the door. A few steps away, Percy starts shaking his head.

"I can't do it." he says.

"Percy, we've got to get you out of here and somewhere safe. If the Minister finds you in here in labor, you, me and the baby are all going to die."

"I can't do it!"

"Percy, I know it's really hard right now-"

"No, I physically cannot do it! It isn't safe for me to apparate and this baby will not wait long enough for us to get anywhere. Oh my Merlin it hurts so much!"

Percy's legs begin to shake and Terence sets him down on the ground.

"What do you mean the baby won't make it?" he asks.

"Son of a bitch...what I mean is there is something happening down there and I feel like he's going to fucking slide out the moment my pants come off!"

"Percy, I know this is really awkward, but I'm going to have to take your pants off okay?"

"I don't care! Just get it to stop hurting!"

Terence takes the glamour charm off Percy and then proceeds to take off his pants. He slides them down to Percy's knees and his eyes widen.

"Oh wow." he says.

"What? What is it?" Percy asks.

"I knew this is what happened but I didn't think I'd ever see one."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason it hurts so much is because you're creating a birth canal."

"A what?"

"That's where the baby's going to come out of."

"I know what a birth canal is! Why the hell am I making one?"

"You're a male. There's no other way it'll come out."

"Why not cut me open!"

"I am not a Healer so I can't answer that."

"Fuck! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know how long it'll take for the baby to come out after the canal is formed, but I can't imagine we've got a lot of time left. You should probably also not move while the canal is forming."

"Wonderful. Terence?"

"Yeah?"

"Get my-bloody hell-get my dad!"

Terence nods. "I'll be right back. Here, you can have my robe. Make yourself comfortable and don't go anywhere."

Percy opens his mouth to say something sarcastic but instead it's replaced by another groan. _How the hell do women do this all the time?_ Percy leans back on his elbows and takes a few shaky breaths. He can feel sweat pouring down his face and he wants to scream at the large amount of pain he feels in his groin.

The door opens and Terence runs in, followed by Mr. Weasley and Oliver.

"Thank Merlin I decided to come see you today. Percy! Are you okay?" Oliver asks, kneeling beside him.

"I'm swell. Here I am, sitting on a gross bathroom floor, my pants around my knees, sweating and feeling like someone is ripping a hole next to my dick!"

Oliver looks down and his face noticeably pales. "That's...I don't even know what to say."

"I hate you."

"What?"

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. I hate you and everything about you! Why'd you have to go and get me pregnant? You couldn't just keep it out could you?"

"Um, I don't know what to say."

"No worries, Oliver. Percy is just going through a lot at the moment." Arthur says, taking off his own robe and arranging it around Percy, "Well, I don't know much about male pregnancies, but I did help your mother birth seven children. We can get you through this."

"Why is it happening so early?" Percy asks, his face scrunching up in pain.

"I don't know Percy, but it is and we have to go along with it."

"Fuck!"

Percy squeezes Oliver's hand, causing Oliver to cry out in pain.

"You've got quite the grip!" he exclaims.

"Terence, what do you see down there?" Arthur asks.

"Um...well, I've never seen female genitalia before, but this looks like something similar maybe? I mean, it's an opening." Terence says.

"I think if I can remember correctly from Sirius's explanation, Percy will form an opening and once it's formed the contractions will begin."

"How do we know if he's having contractions?" Oliver asks, trying to pull his hand out from Percy's crushing hold.

"You'll just know, trust me. Here, Terence, help me prop Percy up a bit. There we go. Now, you're in the Auror department. Secure the door."

Terence jumps up and stands in front of the door, the air shimmering around him as he puts up spells. Oliver finally manages to wrench his hand free.

"Jeez...that's gonna bruise. I can already feel it."

"Alright, Percy, let me look down here and see if everything looks formed." Arthur says.

"No! Dad, that's my private area!" Percy yells.

"Percy, I changed your diaper many years ago."

"But Dad-here it goes again!"

Percy reaches out for Oliver's other hand and squeezes it. A string of curses leaves his mouth and he thrashes about. Finally, he stops to take a few deep breaths.

"Oliver, start counting." Arthur says.

"What?"

"Just count!"

"One...two...three..."

"Good. I believe everything looks alright down here Percy. We just need to wait until it's time to push. Keep counting Oliver."

Percy continues to take shaky breaths and Arthur talks to him, trying to keep him calm. Oliver continues counting, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"Bloody hell it's hurting again!" Percy yells.

"Oliver, how far did you get?" Arthur asks.

"Um, one hundred something."

"That quick?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"It's time."

"Already?"

"Yes. Percy, listen to me. Pay very close attention. You're going to need to start pushing okay? Do you understand?"

Percy nods.

"You aren't going to want to, but you've got to. Now, as soon as your next contractions starts, push, okay?"

"Okay."

"We're going to do this until I can help pull the baby out, alright?"

"I got it."

"Oliver, hurry and get behind Percy. He's going to need all the support he can get."

Oliver arranges himself behind Percy, putting his legs on either side of him. Percy leans back against his chest.

"Our baby's almost here." Oliver whispers.

Percy looks up at him and smiles. "You ready?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Ye-oh my Merlin there it goes again!"

"Push Percy!" Arthur yells.

Percy squeezes his eyes shut and pushes with all his strength. He squeezes both of Oliver's hands, causing Oliver to grit his teeth in pain. Percy pushes until he has nothing left to push and relaxes against Oliver.

"That was wonderful, Percy. We're going to have to keep doing exactly that." Arthur says.

"Dad...it hurts."

"I know it does, but you've got to do this for the baby, okay?"

"I know..."

"Try to gather as much strength as you can and when you feel the next contraction, push. You doin' alright, Oliver?"

"Oh yeah. I'm doing great." Oliver says.

"Shut up. You aren't pushing a baby out of you!" Percy exclaims.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised my hands aren't broken yet."

"Stop being such a wimp. Suck it up and help me."

The next contraction comes and Percy pushes. They do this more times than Percy can count. Sweat is pouring down his face and his whole body is shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this again." he says, struggling to catch his breath.

"Percy, you're so close. I can see his head. One or two more big pushes and he'll be out." Arthur says.

"I'm so tired..."

"You can do this, Perce. I'm right here with you. I'll help you and we'll welcome our son to the world." Oliver says.

"Is he really right there?"

Arthur smiles and nods.

"Then let's try to get him out with one last push."

When the next contraction hits, Percy takes a deep breath and pushes with all his might. He screams and both Oliver and Arthur encourage him. Not a moment later a small cry joins him.

"You did it, Perce!" Oliver exclaims, kissing his cheek.

"Is he okay?" Percy asks.

"He looks wonderful, Percy." Arthur says, cutting the umbilical cord with his wand and wrapping a squirming baby in a towel, "Here."

Percy takes the bundle from Arthur's arms and holds it close. He gazes down at his son's red and gooey face. A patch of dark hair sits on his head and Percy kisses it. He wraps the baby tighter and the cries slowly become whimpers.

"He's beautiful." Oliver whispers, stroking his son's head.

"We made him, Ol." Percy kisses the baby's tiny nose.

"Alright, boys, I hate to spoil this, but we need to get you out of here. Your son was born early and we need to make sure everything is okay. He looks fine, a little small, but before too long we have to make sure he is perfectly healthy. Oliver, do you think you can carry Percy and the baby?"

"I've got him." Percy says, holding his baby close to him, "Just be careful when you lift me, Ol."

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's figure everything out. Terence, you need to use your experience to guide us out of here. Terence?"

Arthur looks at the door and his eyes widen. Terence is no longer in front the door. In his place is Adam.

**What? What do you all think happened? You'll find out for sure in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know...I haven't updated in about a month...I'm really sorry. I've been super busy but here I am now! Hopefully, I'll be able to update more regularly, but no promises. Anyway, here's the next update and I hope you all like it! Thanks so much for being patient with me! **

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Adam says.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Terence?" Oliver asks.

"He's busy."

"He was just here though."

"That's where you're wrong Wood. I've been here the whole time."

"Polyjuice." Arthur says.

"That's correct. I had a feeling that something was going on. I kept an eye on you Percy. You have been acting really strange lately and I've just seen with my own eyes why. You were directly violating one of the Minister's regulations right under his nose. Just wait until he sees this."

"Adam, please. Let us go." Percy says, clutching his baby tighter to his chest, "We'll leave and you'll never ever see me again."

"I can't do that. The Minister needs to see that he was betrayed by someone he trusted."

"The Wizarding World trusted him though! We all trusted that he was going to look out for our well being and here he is killing unborn children because they're carried by males!" Oliver yells.

"That is for the well being of the Wizarding World! If he sees it as a problem then it is clearly a probelm!"

"Minister Jameson doesn't know what a problem is! He looks in the mirror everyday and doesn't do a damn thing about what he sees!"

"How dare you insult the Minister of Magic!"

"How dare I unsult him? Is he the only one being insulted here? What about my family, huh? I know I'm not the only affected by all of this but this stupid regulation of his is severely insulting us!"

"Oliver, take a moment and think about what you're doing." Arthur says.

Oliver blinks and realizes he has Adam by the collar, shoved against the wall.

"I know you're very upset with him, as am I, but harming him is not the answer in this situation. It could end up with you in a lot more trouble and things much worse-"

"Get Percy out of here." Oliver says.

"Pardon?"

"I've got Adam. Get Percy and my son out of here before the Minister gets here. I know Percy's in no condition to apparate, so you need to hurry. I'll keep everyone distracted and when I feel that you're safe I'll come find you."

"That's a wonderful plan, Mr. Wood. Unfortunately I'm already here."

Minister Jameson walks in through the door, flanked by several Aurors, one of them holding a gagged Terence.

"Let my assistant go, Mr. Wood."

"No. He deserves to have his neck broken."

"You leave me no choice, then. Stupefy."

Oliver's suddenly thrown back and crashes into the wall, slumping to the floor.

"Oliver!" Percy cries.

"Ah, Percy. I see the baby was born with no complications, yes?"

Percy glares at him and tightens his hold on the bundle.

"I never saw you as the type to deliberately go against me. I thought you were loyal to the Ministry."

"I was loyal to Kingsley. I'm far from loyal to you."

"There's nothing wrong with that mindset, I suppose, except it will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Gentlemen."

Two of the Aurors step forward with their wands pointed at Percy before one of them falls to the floor, stiff as a stone.

"You will not lay a finger on my son." Arthur hisses, stunning the second Auror.

"Arthur, I believe there is some confusion. Allow me to clear everything up. I do not wish to harm Percy. Despite his betrayal, he's a valuable asset to the Ministry. You and I both know that anyone would be a fool to remove him. All I want is the baby."

"You can't have my baby!" Percy yells.

"That baby needs to go. He's the product of unnatural methods and deserves to be removed from this world."

"I will not let you kill my baby!"

"Percy, my boy, I have to. I cannot have this foul creature disgracing the Wizarding name. Gentlemen, restrain him."

Before Arthur can register what's happening, he's disarmed and two Aurors hold him down. The Minster kneels in front of Percy.

"Hand it over." he says.

"Over my dead body." Percy breathes.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then."

Minister Jameson hits Percy in the face, enough for Percy's grip on his baby to loosen. He grabs the now screaming baby from Percy's arms and walks away.

"No!" Percy yells, scrambling to his feet. "Stop!"

His strength fails him and he falls to the floor.

"Minister please! Stop! He's mine! Don't take him away from me!"

Percy watches the Minister's retreating back in horror as he struggles to get to his feet. The baby continues to scream and Percy can't stop the tears from falling down his face.

"Give me my son."

Oliver jumps up from the floor and stands in front of the Minister, blocking his exit.

"Ah, you're back, Mr. Wood. I should've known that a simple hit in the head wouldn't phase a Quidditch player."

"Give me my child or else."

"Or else what? I'm the Minister of Magic, Mr. Wood. Any threat you pose to me will be a one way ticket to a life time in Azkaban."

"And one more threat you pose to my family will give you a one way ticket to the grave."

Minister Jameson laughs and shivers run through Percy's spine.

"I have to admit, Mr. Wood. You are quite an amusing character."

With a flick of his wind, Oliver's on the floor writhing in pain. His body jerks uncontrollably and painful screams leave his mouth.

"Gentlemen, take them to the holding cells until I return."

The remaining Aurors nod and move to grab everyone. Minister Jameson exits the bathroom, the baby still screaming.

"Everyone back to work. There's nothing to see here." he orders.

An Auror grabs Percy's arms and lifts him up. Percy twists and turns, trying to break free, but the Auror's grips are tight. He protests the entire way to the cell, earning him many stares from other Ministry employees. Oliver weakly curses at the Aurors dragging him along, but Arthur doesn't say a word.

At the cells, the Aurors throw the four of them in one together. Percy lunges to the door but it slams shut before he can get to it.

"Let me out of here! I need to get my baby back! Please! Don't you have a heart! Let me out of here this instant!"

Percy tugs and kicks the cell door. He continues to scream, but his screams are only met with laughter.

"Percy, please, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Oliver says.

"Calm down? The Minister's going to kill our baby, Oliver! Our child is only minutes old and he might not even live to be an hour! I'm not just going to sit here and let him kill our son!"

Percy shakes the door once more before dropping to his knees, sobbing loudly.

"We never even got to name him!" he cries.

"We'll figure something out, Perce."

Oliver pulls him close and hugs him tightly, his own tears spilling down his face.

"I never even got to hold him." he whispers.

"It's all mu fault! I should've aborted it when we found out about this stupid regulation! None of this would've happened if I had just followed the rules. Here I was, sneaking behind the Minister's back and look where it got us. Nowhere!" Percy cried.

"Percy, don't say that." Terence says, "It's my fault. I didn't know Adam was following me. I was hurrying to find Mr. Weasley and I didn't realize he was behind me. I'm an Auror, I should've sensed that something was off. I'm really sorry Percy."

"Don't blame yourself, Terence. Or you, Percy." Arthur says.

"Why not? It's completely fault that I'm losing my son."

"No, it's the Minister's fault. He's the one who created this insane regulation."

"It doesn't matter! I should've just listened to him! Instead I chose to break the law and now I'm losing everything!"

"Percy, I know how you feel." Terence remarks.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do. My baby was taken from me. Yes, he wasn't born or anything, which means I didn't get to hold him, but I still loved him. Or her. I never got that far. Anyway, my baby was taken from me and I didn't have the slightest chance of getting him back. You still have a chance. Your baby could still be alive."

"No he can't."

"Yes, he can."

"Okay, say he is. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here and find him?"

Terence lowers his eyes to the ground.

"That's what I thought."

"Afternoon, Wea-ah!"

"What the-!"

Quick footsteps are heard, followed by someone shushing.

"Were those the only two?"

"I think so."

"Is that who I think it is?" Percy asks.

Arthur smiles and peers out through the bars.

"That's my boy." he says.

Ron and Harry step in front of the cell.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, unlocking the door.

"Could be better, but I think we're fine." Arthur says.

"I could hear Percy screaming and when I asked someone what had happened, I just couldn't believe it. I grabbed Harry and we came straight here." Ron says, "So, what's the plan?"

"We need to find the Minister and get our son back." Oliver says.

**I know...another cliffhanger, but I had to! Anyway, only a few more chapters left! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! We've only got a few more chapters after this one, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

"He didn't tell anyone where he was going." Ron says.

"Probably somewhere hidden. I know he wasn't afraid of forcing men to have an abortion but I think killing a newborn baby in plain sight would lose a lot of followers. Regardless of what they feel about his regulation or how loyal they are, watching their Minister kill a helpless infant would most likely turn them away." Harry remarks.

"So he'll be alone." Percy adds.

"But where would he go?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know. Do you think he'd leave the Ministry?"

"If he apparated we might never find him."

"He didn't apparate." Terence says.

"How do you know?"

"I would've felt him. I've never trusted him and after what he did to me, I lost any positive feeling to him. Without him knowing, I put a tracking spell on him. I can't follow him, but it at least lets me know that he's apparated. I've been keeping track of how many times he's apparated and out of all of those times how many of those were for meetings and how many were surprises. Anyway, he hasn't apparated. So, he's either used the floo network, he's traveling on foot or he's still here in the Ministry."

"Let's hope he's still here." Arthur says.

"What are we waiting for?" Percy asks, rolling up his sleeves and marching to the door.

"Percy, hold up." Oliver says.

"What?"

"You just gave birth not even an hour ago."

"And?"

"Well, you just seem a little unsteady right now. In every book I've read they said you needed to rest and recover. I'm sure fighting the Minister isn't the most trying task, but I can't imagine it falls into the list of relaxing activities."

"I am not going to sit back and let him kill our son, Oliver. I don't care if I end up killing myself because I didn't give my body a chance to heal. I'd rather die saving him. Let's go."

Percy, Oliver, Arthur, Terence, Ron and Harry storm out of the Auror department, stunning people that try to get in their way.

"Still here, Terence?" Percy asks.

"Yep." Terence says.

"He'll most likely be on one of the emptier floors." Arthur remarks as they approach a lift.

"What about the Department of Mysteries?" Harry suggests. "It's pretty dark and creepy down there. Not too many people are down there at one time."

"It's the best idea we've got so far." Percy says.

The lift moves and it feels like hours before it finally stops.

"You weren't joking Harry." Oliver says. "It's pretty dark and creepy here. I'm getting chills just standing here and we haven't even gone two feet in."

"What's the plan, Percy?" Ron asks.

"Find my child."

"I vote we split up. Harry and I can go over here-"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut! Up!"

Ron glares at Percy and opens his mouth to retort, but Harry jabs him the ribs.

"What is it, Percy?" Oliver asks, keeping his voice low.

"Listen." Percy breathes.

Oliver closes his eyes. He concentrates on all the sounds, which isn't too hard. There isn't much making noise...someone's heavy breathing, sounds of the room creaking, a faint cry...His eyes snap open.

"Is that..."

"That's him." Percy says, taking off, Oliver right behind him.

As they run, the faint cry gets louder.

"He's still alive!" Percy pants.

They round a corner and Percy skids to a halt. A smile breaks across his face as he sees the Minister holding his baby, very much alive.

"Minister!"

Minister Jameson jumps and frowns at them.

"How did you-Aurors Weasley and Potter, I'm disappointed in you."

"When we signed up for the job we did it to better the lives of the Wizarding World and protect people." Ron says.

Harry nods. "What you're doing is the exact opposite."

"You boys are so young. You've been living in a clouded world for far too long. It's time you finally see with a clear sight. The Wizarding World would be in a much better place if we just removed the hindrances."

"How's a newborn baby a hindrance?"

"You see, this...child, if you must call it, is the product of unnatural methods. Two men aren't supposed to have children. Babies should come from natural means."

"It was natural. Percy didn't take any potion or use any spell. He just got pregnant naturally."

"But it's still unnatural. For a millennium and more, children were only born through a woman by the actions of a man. It wasn't until only recently that men started to bear their own children. It isn't supposed to be that way."

"But is killing an innocent child who had nothing to do with anything a solution?" Percy asks, keeping his eyes locked on the baby.

"Yes. It needs to leave the world immediately. No one needs to dirty their perceptions with this...thing."

"Then let me take him away. I can keep him hidden so no one will have to see him. No one has to know about him."

"I can't do that, Percy. You deliberately went against my own rules. How can I trust your word now? I have to remove this offspring from the world."

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't kill him!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley but I need to do what must be done." Minister Jameson points his wand at the baby's head. "I suggest you turn away."

"No. I'm going to watch."

"Dad, do something." Ron hisses.

"I can't. I don't want to harm the baby."

"Wait! Before you...can I at least say goodbye? Please? He's my baby and I just want his last memory to be of me. Please?"

"Mr. Weasley-"

"Have a heart, Minister! Please!"

Minister Jameson sighs and holds the baby out to Percy. Percy rushes forward and strokes his whimpering baby's head.

"Shh...shh...daddy's here. I love you so much."

Percy kisses his nose and looks up at the Minister.

"Minister?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"I am not sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

Minister Jameson gasps as Percy's knee connects with his groin. He sways and Percy wrenches the baby away as the Minister falls to his knees.

"Why did no one think of this before?" Oliver asks, pulling Percy back.

"I don't know but someone needs to restrain him while he's down!"

Ron, Harry and Terence spring into action. With Auror-like reflexes they bind Minister Jameson's hands behind him and confiscate his wand.

"What are you boys doing? Unhand me this instant!"

"Sorry, Minster, but you're under arrest." Harry says.

"What for? For following my own regulation?"

"For endangering the life of a infant, the implications of using an unforgivable curse, for assaulting Ministry personnel and for being just plain creepy." Ron remarks, "I'm sure there are many more charges we can come up with after carefully examining everything that has happened since you became Ministry."

"This is ridiculous! I order you to get your hands off me."

"We will once we get to the holding cell."

Percy, Oliver and Arthur stand aside as Terence, Ron and Harry escort a thrashing Minster out of the room.

"I won't lie. That was anticlimactic." Oliver says, gazing down at his son.

"What'd you expect? A full on battle?" Percy asks.

"Actually yeah."

"With a newborn in the room? I would not have let it come to that."

"Alright, boys, let's get you out of here and to a Healer." Arthur says.

Percy and Oliver follow Arthur out of the room.

"Owen." Percy says.

"What?" Oliver asks.

"Owen Terence Weasley-Wood. That's his name."

"I think it's perfect."

As if agreeing with Oliver, baby Owen sighs contentedly and snuggles into Percy's arms.

**Aw. :) The baby is saved and named. :) And like Oliver said, this chapter was very anticlimactic. :P Sometimes, a knee to the groin is all you need. If only Harry had thought of that when he faced Voldemort...oh, look at me. :P Letting my fingers speak for me on the keyboard. Anyway, thanks for reading and I stay tuned for the next update! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Here's another update! There's only one more left to go! :O I'm starting school now, so I'll be busy, but I'll try not to have a huge wait for the last chapter. :P Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

"Percy! You're okay! How could you do something so irrational? I know it was all for the sake of the baby but you really could've hurt yourself! Oh, look at my grandson! He's so handsome! He looks just like you did when you were born." Molly says, gazing down at the baby resting in Percy's arms.

"Mum, I'm fine. The healer checked me out and the baby and we're both doing okay." Percy says.

"Oh, what does the healer know?"

"Um, everything there is to know about my and the baby's health."

"But do you feel okay?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Really. I'm just a little tired." The baby yawns softly. "And so is he. We've had an eventful day."

"Of course! You two rest! I'll bring Oliver back in here and tell the healer to keep everyone out of here so you can get all the sleep you need."

Molly kisses his cheek and the baby's head before scurrying out of the room. A moment later Oliver walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Perce."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Tired, but other than that I'm great."

"That's great. How's he doing?"

"Our perfectly healthy child has just settled down for a little snooze."

"You gonna nap too?"

Percy nods and gets comfortable. "Sleep with me."

Oliver climbs on the small hospital bed and spoons himself around Percy.

"I might end up falling off." he says.

"So?"

"Just thought I'd point it out."

"I'd give you more room, but Owen needs all the room he can get."

Oliver looks over at the baby, who's nestled in Percy's arms, and then at the space on the other side of the bed.

"Oh yeah. As big as he is, it's amazing you and I are on here."

Percy smiles and allows his eyes to close. In just a few minutes, his heavy breathing joins the baby's. Oliver props himself up on his elbow and stares down at Owen. He strokes a finger on the baby's cheek and on his little hand. _You were worth every second of it..._

* * *

"All rise for the Honorable High Judge, Amelia Bones."

Everyone stands as Ameila Bones walks in. She nods at everyone before sitting behind her pedestal. Oliver and Percy take their seats in the second row, Oliver holding their son tightly in one arm, his other locked in Percy's hand. The Weasleys and Oliver's parents sit behind them.

Two Aurors walk in, escorting Minister Jameson. They sit him down in front of Amelia.

"State your name for the court." she orders.

"Theodore Alois Jameson."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Frankly, I haven't the slightest idea."

"You have been charged with a whole slew of charges, but to sum it all up, you have endangered the well being of the Wizarding World."

Minister Jameson scoffs. "If I may, I was actually doing the opposite."

"I'm sure you were. Let's take a look here. You became Minister of Magic after the previous Minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt, was assassinated. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"As Minister you created a few regulations, one of which that banned any and all male pregnancies, both present and future, yes?"

"That's right."

"Tell me, Mr. Jameson, why you created this regulation."

"The foundation of the Wizarding World is based off traditional methods. We thrive off our traditions. I believe that we should keep tradition alive and male pregnancies are far from traditional. Most male pregnancies come from spells and potions. Yes, there are some that seem to occur naturally, but if they were natural and traditional, they would've been around centuries ago and there would be documentation stating that there were in fact male pregnancies."

"I see. So you created this regulation to keep the Wizarding tradition alive?"

"Exactly."

"And you were willing to go through any means necessary to stop male pregnancies."

"I understand that my methods seemed...barbaric, but sometimes you have to put aside morals to better the world you live in."

"Mr. Jameson, it's my understanding that after you created this regulation, nineteen men have been forced to have an abortion and one man, a respectable Healer at St. Mungo's, was killed."

Jameson nods. "Tragic, yes, but it had to be done."

"Why?"

"Healer Donovan was directly disobeying the law by assisting two men with their male pregnancies. He refused to give us the names and he put up a fight when the Aurors tried to take him in."

"I am also aware that you endangered the life of Owen Terence Weasley-Wood."

"I'm sorry, who is that?"

"He is the infant you almost murdered."

Jameson glances over at Percy who glares back at him.

"That infant was a danger to the betterment of the Wizarding World."

"Mr. Jameson, if you please, how can a newborn baby be a danger? If my understanding is correct, this baby was born prematurely? Is that correct, Mr. Weasley?"

This question is directed at Percy, who nods.

"So, tell me Mr. Jameson. How can a premature, newborn baby be any danger at all."

"He broke tradition. He is the result of multiple wizards breaking the law. I didn't want other wizards to think that it would be okay for them to break the law as well."

Percy shakes his head.

"It's sad really." he whispers to Oliver. "I think he honestly believes everything he did was justified."

"Whether or not he believes it doesn't mean it was justified." Oliver breathes back.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Jameson. I will ask the Aurors to escort you to the waiting room." Amelia says.

The Aurors take him back to the waiting room. After he leaves, men approach Amelia one by one and tell her their stories of what happened after Jameson created the regulation. Remus and Sirius go before Percy and Oliver, who are last. Oliver does most of the talking, while Percy holds his child close to him, trying his hardest to hold back his tears after hearing everyone else's stories.

Finally when everyone says their part and Amelia deliberates with the rest of the Wizengamot, Jameson is brought back out.

"Mr. Jameson, the members of the Wizengamot and I have come to a conclusion. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Life?" he asks.

"Yes. Nineteen years for each of the men you forced to have an abortion, ten for the endangerment of an infant, and the rest of your life for the murder of Healer Richard Donovan."

Jameson sputters and tries to argue, but Amelia bangs her gavel and he's escorted out of the room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think he's getting exactly what he deserves." Oliver says.

"It's terrible, but he himself is a danger to the Wizarding World. Azkaban is probably the only place he can go that will keep the Wizarding World safe." Percy says.

"Anyway, let's get out of here. Now that he's out of the picture, we can finally start our life as a family."

**Short, I know, but I didn't really want to draw it out. We all know what Jameson deserves. On another note, did anyone notice anything interesting about his name and how it corresponds with his role in the story?**

**Next chapter will be the finale! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! :) Here's the last chapter (finally)! I hope you all like it. :) I hate endings...I hate having to end my stories, but you gotta end them somewhere. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow this story! I really appreciate each and every single one of you! :)**

"Percy, might I have a word?"

Percy turns and smiles at the very pregnant Remus.

"Hello. How are you?"

"A whole lot better now that all this is over."

"Well, not quite, but the important part is over."

"Still, it feels wonderful to be able to leave my own house again."

"How's Sirius?"

"I'm not quite sure. Because of his past, he's still nervous about being in plain sight, regardless of what Harry has told the Wizarding World."

"Well, hopefully we'll get a new Minister who is not only intelligent but also has a heart."

"Those are difficult to come by. Anyway, where's the baby?"

"With Oliver. He needed a change and Oliver hasn't changed a diaper yet, so I figured now was as good a time as any."

"From what I could see in trial today, he looks like a healthy boy."

"He is. He's a little small, but he's doing great."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Percy leads Remus out of the courtroom and away from the throng of people. They meet up with Oliver, Malcolm and Janet.

"Oh, he's just adorable! Isn't he the cutest little boy you've ever seen Malcolm? Just look at his chubby cheeks!" Janet gushed, holding the baby close.

Malcolm grunts a response, but can't hide the look of pride on his face as he stares at the baby.

"Hey Perce. I'm going to apologize now because you probably won't get to hold your own baby for a while now that my mother's got a hold of him."

"It's fine. How was the diaper changing?"

"Funny story. I just happened to run into my parents on my way to change it and she insisted that she do it."

Percy smiles. "Mmhmm. I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"Anyway, how are you Remus?" Oliver asks.

"Wonderful, thank you Oliver."

"You look ready to pop."

"Oliver!" Percy hisses.

Remus laughs. "Oh, I expect any day now the baby will come, probably in the middle of the night or some inconvenient time."

"Tell me about it." Oliver says.

"Anyway, I'll leave you boys to whatever it is you have planned. I believe I just saw Sirius walking with Harry."

Percy watches Remus make his way through the crowd and spots Terence. He waves him over.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Jameson's just been taken to Azkaban." Terence says.

"About time."

"I would have taken him there myself, but Azkaban would have gotten a dead prisoner."

"Hey, what about Adam? What's going to happen to him?" Oliver asks.

"His trial's next week. He most likely won't get life in Azkaban but I'm sure he'll at least get some time in."

"Better than nothing." Percy says.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Did I hear correctly in the court room, his name's Owen Terence?" Terence asks, pointing to the baby.

"Yes."

"Is it spelled the same as me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me successfully birth my child."

"But that wasn't me. Like I told you, Adam got to me after I left you in the bathroom."

"But you did more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You could've turned me in when you find out about my pregnancy, but you didn't."

"That's because I'm a decent person."

"And even though you weren't physically present when the baby was born, you were there for the beginning. Had you not been there, who knows who would've walked in. I might've been lying on the bathroom floor for hours, in pain and having no way of delivering my son. You deserved to be thanked."

Terence smiles and hugs him. "Thank you Percy. I feel so honored to be a namesake for your son. And he is alright?"

"Yes. He's perfectly fine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're alright?"

"I am."

"So, when are you having a baby?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Now that this is over, the regulation is going to be removed and you'll be able to have a baby again."

"Well, after all this is completely over the Auror Department is going to have a field day that'll probably last a few weeks, and then I'll probably take time off to sleep and then I'll look into it again."

"Great."

Owen starts to whine and Janet hands him over to Percy.

"You boys should all get out of here and go home." Malcolm says. "You three deserve a rest after the hell you've been through."

"Right. Come on Percy. Let's get you and the baby home." Oliver says.

* * *

"Welcome back, Percy!"

"It's good to see you again!"

"How's the baby? How are you doing?"

Percy smiles and politely answers the questions of his fellow Ministry employees. He allows them to hug him and clap him on his back. Before he can make it to his office, he finds himself stuck in a crowd and pushed along.

"Um, excuse me. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get started on my work. Pardon me, oh sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Please, can I just get through?"

When the crowd finally stops, Percy pushes himself to the front. He finds himself standing outside of the Minister's office. He's reminded that there is no Minister.

"Ah, Percy, I see you've finally made it."

Percy looks up as Arthur walks over to him.

"What's going on here?"Percy asks, "Why does it look like half the Ministry is here."

"We're all here to welcome the new Minister before he makes a formal announcement tomorrow morning."

"Oh. We've chosen a new Minister already?"

"We had to move fast."

"I feel like Jameson just got arrested the other day."

"It's been about six weeks, Percy."

"Have I really been gone that long?"

"Yes, you have."

"Well, what have I been missing?"

"Not much. The Ministry's been progressing as usual."

"Without a Minister?"

"Well, the heads of each Department have been taking turns until we've found a promising Minister. As you can imagine, after the whole fiasco with Jameson, the search for a new Minister has been even more thorough than usual."

"Of course. So, when will he or she be getting here?"

"I believe he's in the office already, preparing for his introduction. You know, seeing as how you're the Minster's secretary, why don't you go in now and give yourself a minute to personally introduce yourself."

"Oh, well that does make sense."

Percy walks into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver looks up from where he's sitting, Owen perched on his lap sucking on a blanket.

"I wanted to see the new Minister for myself." Oliver says.

"How'd you get here so fast? I only left home about ten minutes ago."

"The little guy and I apparated to the entrance."

"Oliver! What did I say about apparating with the baby?"

"Percy, it's perfectly okay for the baby to apparate. The Healers said so themselves."

"I know but still. I'd prefer it if you used the floo network."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Perce."

Percy looks up in surprise as he realizes the office is full of people, specifically his family.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asks.

"Same reason Oliver's here." Charlie says.

"Dad forced us to come." George says, gesturing to Fred.

"Dad told you to come?"

"Yeah. He said the new Minister should have his family around." Ginny remarks.

"What are you talking about?"

Molly grins brightly. "There's a crowd of Ministry employees out there, isn't there?"

"Well of course. It's the new Minster's first appearance. Would someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I think they're all ready to see their new Minister." Bill says.

"I'm so confused. Where is the new Minster?"

Bill ignores Percy's questions and guides him to the door.

"Open it." he says.

"What?" Percy asks.

"Just open the door."

Percy quirks a brow and looks behind him. Oliver gives him a reassuring smile.

When Percy opens the door he is instantly met with applause.

"What in Merlin's name..."

He looks behind him and his family is clapping as well. Oliver claps the baby's hands.

"What is going on here? Am I missing something?"

"Congratulations, Percy." Arthur says.

"On what?"

"The Ministry of Magic as a whole has decided that you should become the new Minister of Magic."

Percy's mouth drops open. "Me?

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Because you were brave enough to take control of the situation, which in turn bettered the entire Wizarding World."

"But...me? Aren't there more people out there who would be more qualified?"

"Oh please. You know that you're resisting the urge to say that only you're qualified enough to make the rules." Ron says, causing Percy to blush.

"Well, that do you say Percy?" Oliver asks, standing next to him.

"I don't...I don't know what to say."

"What about you? What do you think Daddy should say?"

Oliver leans his head down to Owen's face.

"He thinks that you should say 'yes' to being the new Minister."

"Oh, I'm sure he did."

"Come on, Percy. Think about it. If it wasn't for you, Owen wouldn't be here. Think about all that you can do for the Wizarding World."

Percy takes the baby from Oliver's arms. _If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for me, who knows where the Wizarding World would be._

"I'll do it." he whispers.

Owen stares up at him and opens his mouth, trying to smile.

"I'll do it." he says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone erupts into applause again and Percy can't stop the smile spreading across the face.

**They all lived happily ever after. :) Thanks again for reading! :)**


End file.
